Me an Exorcist?
by PandoraMagic
Summary: "Tsuna, you will be going to the Black Order for hiding." If Reborn had his mind set on something, there's nothing that can change the arcobaleno's mind. Even if dressing the Vongola Tenth into a girl. But at the Black Order, Tsuna had learn many things.
1. What?

_Hello~ This is like my first story here... I think, i have bad memories so i don't remember. Anyway. This is a crossover of D. Gray-man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Hope you enjoy~_

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn is something that i do not own. If i do, then i wouldn't be writing this. Lol.

**Edit: 01/28/2012 **

**The edited ver.**

Chapter 1: What?

"Boss! You have to evacuate immediately!" The dark brown, chocolate hair boy glanced up from his desk, a questioning look on his face. Light brown met his right hand man's silver eyes, which are filled with distress. The brunette was about to voiced his question for the reasons to evacuation but the silver hair man beats him to it.

"We're under attack, Judaime, please follow me. Reborn already has a plan for you." The silver hair man walked up to his boss and grab his arm, making his boss wince but didn't comment. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Don Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, was being drag by his right hand man to who know where as his family were under attack. The young boss was wondering why he was being evacuated while his family members were fighting. What had happened that made his right hand man so scared that they have to evacuate immediately? Does the Vongola's security system, which had covered every single inch of Vongola Headquarter, finally had a flaw that the enemies know about and they don't? The main question is that which family had dare attacked that the Vongola Headquarter and caused enough chaos for the boss to evacuate? Tsuna will get his answers later but right now, his right hand man had dragged him through the secret passage that only the 'Inner Circle' knows about. The passage will lead them straight to the outside of the HQ and out of rage from the attack.

When they have reached their destination, the cameral hair boy stopped his right hand man, demanding for an explanation. He twisted his arm so that the silver head had to spin around and face his boss before said boss dislocate his whole arm off from his body.

"Yes Judaime?"

"Hayato, what is going on in there that I have to evacuate? And what about the others?" The younger boy exclaimed, his patience was wearing off. Hayato Gokudera, Vongola Decimo's Right hand man and the Storm Guardian. The hot-headed man bow his head low to his mid-section and apologize to his boss, which happens a lot but this time was for a different reason. His boss had called him by his first name and that mean the boss is serious and is not his calm and cheerful self.

"I'm so sorry Judaime! I just can't leave you there! Everyone is fighting the enemy off and our first priority is to get you out of there!" The man said in a worry manner.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean that I wanted to leave Hayato, what if someone gets hurts and… And other stuff happened! I'm going back." The boy turned around to fly back to his base, but before he could even took out his gloves, he was stopped by a hard impact in the back of the head. With a groan, Tsuna straighten up and frowns slightly. Without turning around, he knew who it was.

"Mou, Reborn…"

"Baka-Tsuna. That will be the stupidest thing you'll do at the moment. Your guardian will be fine and we have the medical team there. There's no need to worry. Another thing I heard is that the intruders is found and was severely injured. Everything will be fine as long as you stay out of the base. That place is a mess and we don't need you to go in there and make another mess." Claimed a baby wearing a suit and a fedora. Leon, a green chameleon was sitting calmly on Reborn's hat with its everlasting smile on its face.

"The family will be fine, Judaime, there are some injuries but that's inevitable when there are intruders." Gokudera said to his boss in a soothing tone, trying to calm the other man down. Reborn had a gloomy face and was in deep thinking.

"Tsuna, I think since the base is in poor conditions, I'm sending you somewhere else." A brow was raise at the baby, was Reborn serious? Even with the presence of the baby, Tsuna felt like he's the one being babied.

"What do you mean Reborn. I have other base I can be in and I have to find out who's the mastermind behind this. I don't have time to waste!" Reborn jump up and smack Tsuna across the face. Baby have strong slap.

"I really wonder what is going through that head yours, Dame-Tsuna, but we can't risk you being exposes to the enemy when we have no idea who the intruder is! And it seems that they had escaped." The baby mumbles. Tsuna was in deep thought before he went into Boss Mode.

"Fine, Reborn I trust you and Gokudera to find out who's the intruder is while I have to go under hiding." Tsuna straighten up and looked at his right hand man.

"Gokudera, tell Yamamoto to make sure none of this is leak to the other families. I don't want information about our conditions to find its way to our enemies, giving them the perfect opportunity to attack us while we're recovering. . . And I don't want others to think Vongola is weak, that's the last thing I want them to think." Gokudera nodded as he listened patiently for his boss' orders. No one dare comment when Tsuna is in Boss Mode, bad things will happen when they interrupted. Only few dared to do so and Gokudera was not one of them. The aura that's surrounding the boy was so intense that they can do nothing but listen and follow.

"Tell the Varia to join the party, I want the mastermind found and send them to Mukuro, so he can show them the Vongola Illusionist's definition of 'games'. Mammon can join Mukuro is he wishes, but I doubt that he would share. I guess I'll go to Dino's mansi-"

"No, you'll go to the Black Order." Reborn cut in. The two men stared at the arcobaleno in question to what the baby was talking about. Tsuna was about to voice his questions but then the arcobaleno spoke again.

"I have friends there and that is the safest place, other than the base, that I can trust your care being in their hands. . . Till a certain degree, that is. I know what you're about to stay at Dino's place but the Cavallone family will be place in dangers as well and I know you are well aware of that, Dame-Tsuna. This place I'm sending you is highly secured and is filled with people that is similar to people that have flame attribute. I can also say that they are known world-wide and are hand in hand with Vongola. The only difference is that they are not Mafioso, just exorcist." A few blinks and blank stare at the arcobaleno in disbelieve.

"…So Reborn, you're expecting me to stay there, a place full of strangers and exorcists... And be safe?" The young boss stared disbelieved at his tutor and give him a look that said are-you-finally-out-of-your-mind-or-are-you-trying-to-kill-me. The arcobaleno nodded with a smirk on his face. Reborn is totally enjoying the torture he's giving to his student.

"But we don't know them and I will not let Judaime be surrounded by ignorance people!" Gokudera raise his voice, not liking this idea one bit since the Reborn suggested it. Another smirk on Reborn face brought chills down both men's spine. This is not good. Not good at all.

"That's why Tsuna will be a temporary exorcist for them until the HQ is fixed and the intruders are founded." A gleam of spark shined in the baby's pitch black eyes and Tsuna knew that there's no way he could change his tutor's mind. It's was hopeless to change his mind from the start. Reborn is just a hardhead arcobaleno like some other arcobalenos…

"Fine, just get this thing over with…" Tsuna said as he knew a headache was approaching. This will not be pretty for Tsuna and he doesn't need to give the arcobaleno anymore idea to torture him anymore. Tsuna brought a hand up his face and massage the bridge of his nose. His right hand men walked up to him and placed a soothing hand on his boss's shoulder, asking him if he was okay. Tsuna just smile and nodded. His right hand man can be stubborn about his precious boss' welfare but that's what makes Tsuna happy sometime. Tsuna cares about his family members and he would give up anything for them. That is also why his family loves him back as much or maybe more. Thanks to that bond, Vongola is one of the strongest family in Italy and world-wide.

Reborn is now on the phone of some people and Tsuna kept asking Gokudera what's going on at the base and the condition of everyone. It seems normal but the other two men didn't notice the smirk that was present on the arcobaleno's face widen.


	2. Welcome!

"Where am I…?" A young brunette walked up to an enormous castle as she stared at the front gate. She was wearing a sky blue, mid-thigh skirt, with white tank-top, and a black trench coat to keep her warm. She had her cameral hair loose and framing her face, the long, luscious hair was down pass her shoulders. Tsunayoshi Kinomo was now in France, standing in front of this enormous castle and a suitcase in hand. She stared down at the address and looked around. It was the only 'House' around here and it looked kind of creepy. Suddenly, the gate opens in front of her as if to welcome her. But thanks to the gloomy back ground and cold temperature, the welcome seem less likely. As she entered she saw a man wearing a lab coat glasses waiting for her at the entrance.

"Hello there, you must be Tsunsyoshi Kinomo. I'm Komui Lee. I'm like the headmaster of this place and I'll be sending out mission and stuff like that. A supervisor~" The Chinese man said, even though he doesn't remind her of anything like a Chinese man. So this guy is the somewhat SiC of this place? He doesn't look like it. But then again, she can't say that since she doesn't looked like boss material herself.

"So miss Kinomo, you'll be entering the exorcist program and don't worry, everyone will welcome you with welcome arms. While I explain thing- Oh, Lenaleeee~!" The man screech in the brunette's ear as he, hop? What is this? The supervisor man 'hopped' toward the girl. Doesn't he care about his reputation? Tsunayoshi looked at the duo with slightly wide eyes. Back in the family, such action like shouldn't be shown in public. The female exorcist, Tsunayoshi observe the girl since the other girl was wearing a different uniform; she looked at Tsunayoshi and then smiled. That smile was bright and sweet similar to someone she knows back home.

"Welcome, you must be Tsunayoshi-chan. I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui's sister." Lenalee approached and reached out for the other's hand to a greeting shake. Komui seem to jump in joy at his sister's side. Lenalee Lee had dark raven hair that almost reached her shoulder. She seem like a sweet lady and Tsunayoshi notice is that at the ankle of both her leg, there's black anklets dangling there. That must be her innocent. Tsunayoshi learned that and exorcist need innocent to kills Akuma. It seems that innocent had some kind of power that is connected to the will of the owner's heart. It is similar to flames. What Tsunayoshi also learned is that her sky flame can also damage this so called 'Akuma'. The sky flame had similar properties to the innocent. The Sky flame has influence to the other flame like storm, rain, mist, cloud, sun, and thunder. That is why only the sky flame can damage Akuma. The other flame can also damage the akuma but it depends on what kind of element the flame is and what level the akuma. It also seems that innocent cannot harm human. It has no effect on human whatsoever. This was her advantage in the Order. She is the only one that can damage or kill human here. Now she understood why Reborn had sent her here to the Order. The other exorcist can protect her from Akuma and she herself can protect herself from the exorcist and Akuma. Doesn't make sense why she had to protect herself against other akuma, Reborn said that he trust this place so why need the protect tion? Speaking of Reborn, she will kill her tutor later, if she can that is. A blush is now appeared on Tsunayoshi's face. This was not included in the original plan. How can Reborn tell **him **to dress up as a girl! Yes, Tsunayoshi Kinomo is actually Tsunayoshi Sawada of Vongola. A boy forced to dress up as a girl. It was the idea of the arcobaleno and Tsuna was against it from the start. But the arcobaleno brought up a good point that the enemies knew Tsuna is a male so they won't even think about targeting a girl. Thanks to that point, all of his guardian agree with Reborn. Mukuro and Chrome had given a helping hand to disguise their beloved boss and Tsuna got to say, either Mukuro had this already plan in that corrupted head of his or that both of his mist guardian is very good at disguise. Tsuna had the full set of everything. Every single part of him that is called male is now switched up with curves and everything that has the word feminine in it. Well, from what he heard, only the outer appearance has change. His injustice is still there, meaning, he haven't turned into a girl 100%, just only the outer appearance, which Tsuna was thankful for. And Tsuna could turn into his old self whenever he wanted to. The left earring he was wearing had a 'on and off' button to this illusion. When he was uncomfortable with his new body, he could switch back to his old body to on his will. This, Tsuna also thanks Yamamoto for coming up with that. He had also brought his mitten gloves, rings, and his sky box with Nut inside. It seems that Reborn had registered that as his innocent.

"Tsunayoshi-chan." Tsunayoshi attention snapped on the Lee girl. The smile on her face is just radiant.

"Can I call you Tsuna-chan? Since it's shorter that way and you can call me Lenalee." Lenalee said in her cheerful voice. Tsuna smile nervously and then reply.

"Yes, I would like that Lenalee. I prefer everyone calling me Tsuna." At least that what's make him feels a little bit like home. Lenalee smile then nodded as she showed Tsuna around the castle. The castle seems to be warm and full of caring people. Tsuna had met lots of finders and they were nice to him, telling him to just ask them anything and don't be shy, everyone is a family. He also met Rever. He's one of the science department squad leaders. Lenalee mention something about three of her close exorcist friends. One was a bookman, one was a feared Japanese man, and the last one was an adorable, nice British man. In Tsuna mind, he thought the bookman was an old man, in his late thirties, the Japanese is a creepy muscle man with bunch of scar and a tattoo on his shoulder, finally the British man was hairy and a pervert. Tsuna doesn't know why but he just thought that was it. Apparently, they ran into a red head with a bandanna. He seems to be in a rush but was glad to see Lenalee. His eyes met Tsuna and had this gleam of interest in them.

"Hey Lenalee and who do we have here?" The red head had an eye-patch on his right eye, a green, emerald green eye that is so deep that it's hard for Tsuna to comprehend. For some reason, Tsuna's intuition kicks in, telling Tsuna not to get too attached to this man. That Tsuna had no problem. After his HQ is fixed, he will be transfer back into his old job. Right now, the status is saying that Tsuna is on a break. He will have to depart from these people at the end anyway, so he had no reason to get attached to anyone here. But to something that Tsuna doesn't know is that how similar their situation are.

"Lavi! Oh good, I'm showing Tsuna around. She's the new exorcist you've been hearing so much about." She turns back to Tsuna.

"And Tsuna, this is Lavi. The Bookman Jr. that I've been telling you about." Tsuna stared wide eyes at the other man in front of him. _This_ is the Bookman Jr? He heard that Bookman is people that record history from generation to generation. He thought the job is to pass down to experience people. He totally didn't expect the man in front of him to be a bookman. He thought experience mean to be old or something. He also misses the Jr. part of the name. Now he was staring at the young, around 18 or 19 years old male who's staring back at him with a satisfied grin?

"Well then Tsuna… Isn't that a boy's name?" Tsuna fidget, his hand now is now holding onto his sleeves in nervous. He was also biting his bottom lip when he nervous, a bad habit that he can't get out of. Reborn would've kick the back of his head if he seen him his nervous. The action has not gone unnoticed by the bookman Jr. Lavi was trained to notice these kinds of things. So it is expected that his sense to be keen and sharp. Lavi examine the 'girl'. Something about Tsuna that isn't right. Tsuna was also hiding something. He should get into this 'girl's' background more.

"So Lenalee, did you showed her where the cafeteria is? I think I heard Allen and Yuu is back there. I was about to head there myself, wanna go together and show everyone the newbie?" A grin on Lavi's face was send to Lenalee. It's like some old secret message or something. This is the grin that is repeated every time a new exorcist join the Black Order. This had brought the Chinese girl to clap her hand together and drag Tsuna toward the cafeteria. She was going to show Tsuna the cafeteria later but it seems that now is a fine time. As they approach the cafeteria, a black ball with bat-like wing came flying toward Lenalee. Then a voice came out of it, speaking like a walkie-talkie, but instead the walkie-talkie was flying.

"Lenalee! Where are you! We're ready~~~" A voice that is own by Komui speaking on the other line.

"Yes, I'm coming brother." And Tsuna heard a click. What is this telephone thing that flies around? He should ask more into those unusual things and maybe update the Vongola's communication system. Tsuna isn't much of a mechanic guy but any device that might help communication between family members is a plus. Lenalee saw Tsuna staring at the little communication robots.

"Oh, these are called golem. These helped us communicate through the castle and when on mission. There's a limit on how far these thing can connect but it's very useful on occasion." Tsuna nodded as he absorbs the information.

"Yep! And you'll get your own sooner or later Tsuna. After that, maybe we could go out for a little coffee? Or tea?" Lavi is now walking too close for Tsuna's comfort. But thank the lord, they arrived at the cafeteria. The large door was close but when Lenalee open the door, Tsuna was approached with a loud cheer and the light of the whole room was lit with different color lights. There, sitting in the crowed was an enormous group of cheerful and different finders and exorcists. There's a banner hanging on the ceiling saying, 'Welcome To Black Order!' The people went up to him and they welcome him with warm smiles and cheerful laugh. Introducing themselves as they went and go on with the party some just stick around the boy. Some of the people there remind him of his own family. This had brought tears to Tsuna chocolate eyes. This had been more like home than he had expected it to be. Too much like home and now he felt like he got homesick. He miss his headquarter back in Italy and all of his family members. He even miss the loud, annoying Lambo who always blow up his room, misses the argument that Gokudera always had with Yamamoto. So happy to see how this family resembles his own, he enlightened everyone with one of the smile he only showed his family members. Thanking all of them for taking their time and welcoming him into their family. Many of the finders and exorcists blush at the new exorcist's smile. The smile was so bright that it's abnormal and it pours out all of the happiness the exorcist had. This had earn a cheer from every members that was present in the room, except for some that was hit by the cupid arrow and had fallen for the newbie. A crowd was surrounding the new exorcist as minutes continued. Tsuna was like a drowning fish in a group of people. The shyness had drawn peoples to the boy's circle. Tsuna felt suffocated and was he seeing stars now?

"Come on Tsuna. I'll introduce you to Allen and Kanda." Lenalee and saved the poor boy from the group of founders and exorcist. Lenalee smile down at Tsuna. Tsuna looked up and give a thankful smile back to the girl.

"Thank you, it was kinda hard to breathe in there." The Chinese girl chuckled.

"Oh, it's okay, you're the first girl in a long time that had come here since Maranda. Oh, I'm not going to be surprise if they think of you as their little birdie." Lenalee grin at Tsuna. Birdie? More like little lion due to the messy hair Tsuna. Tsuna's hair now has a messy mop on top and long straight hair at the end, down to his elbow.

"Oh, there's Allen and Kanda. Come on Tsuna!" Lenalee drag Tsuna across the whole cafeteria toward a table in the end. Tsuna eyes widen as a boy with sheet white hair sitting in the table of mountains of plates.

"Allen! This is Tsuna Sawada, and Tsuna this is Allen Walker." Lenalee introduced us. Allen Walker, this is Allen Walker? A boy about the same age as himself but eating ten times more than an elephant? Is that possible? The white hair boy had a star or maybe a scar on his left eye that run down to his cheek and his left arm had this dark red shade as if it had been infected with some unknown virus. The boy chews down his stuff mouth and smile at Tsuna. The smile on Allen was an honest and cute smile. Allen brought up his right hand to shake's Tsuna's own.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Tsuna. How do you think of the party so far? I help putting some stuff up." Allen responded as he picked up another dumpling. At seeing the dumpling, all of Tsuna's worried had flushed down the toilet.

"Is that dumpling? Oh I haven't had any in a long time!" It was the truth. Living in Italy had changed his life style rapidly. It's like a 180 degrees change. In the mansion in Italy, he can eat whatever he wanted but he never had the time to actually tell the chef to make him some. The mountains of papers work and contract that he was suppose to sign never leave him time to relax. Even if he had time, he had to spend those free moments with his precious family. As a boss, his family is first priorities, not his stomach. And many years of eating Italian food had him craving for some Japanese dishes. When was the last time he ate his hometown dishes? Probably those rare time when he visits his mother, but after 2 years of being Vongola Decimo, his mother had moved in and live with the family. But even then, he would always have to eat Italian food. Not that he minded at all, they were delicious and Tsuna couldn't ask for more. It just that the Japanese food reminded him of where he was born, where he is raise, and the memories of 15 years of life. Tsuna was snapped out of his string of thought when Allen handed him a plate of dumpling. Saying that it's okay, he can tell Jerry to made some more. Tsuna sat down next to Allen and ate his dumpling with a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you for the dumpling." Tsuna said to Allen as he chaow down on it. Allen laughs and continues stuffing his mouth with food. A gold golem was sitting on his head and snatching some food off the dishes. The golem stared down at Tsuna, even though it doesn't have eyes or eye but Tsuna can feel it staring down at him. Lenalee sat across of Tsuna and next to Lavi.

"That's Allen's golem. It's different from the other golem cause it from General Cross. His name is Timcampy. Cute little thing isn't he?" The girl smile as she talked about the golden golem. She looked around the cafeteria and it seems as if she's looking for someone in particular. She as she can't find the person she was looking for but put it to the back of her mind. Her attention was back on Tsuna as she lean in and looked straight at Tsuna's eyes.

"It seem that Kanda is not here. But that's okay, you'll see him later." Lenalee grinned as if she knew that he would meet his Kanda person.

"Yeah, you'll meet Yuu. He's kinda hard to miss." Lavi commented as he took a sip from his drink. This caught Tsuna's attention.

"How so? Is he like girly or something?" Tsuna jokes. Lenalee and Lavi chuckled while sweatdrop. _Oh Tsuna, you don't know how right you are. _A laugh was emitted from somewhere next to Tsuna. Who was now holding his stomach and on the floor. The trio stared at the white hair boy and wonder if he ate a laughing gas or something. If that's possible but they're living with Komui, everything is possible…

"Oh gosh! You have no idea Tsuna! Oh, Kanda fits into the girly category perfectly!" And Allen continues to laugh his head off. Tsuna was just joking about the girly part, he knew that he didn't have Yamamoto's lucky guess and it's impossible for Dame-Tsuna to get a guessing right, when the intuition is not kicking in. Tsuna stared at Allen for a little while then start chuckling himself, then it grew into a laugh. It was the most angelic and pure chuckled that anyone had ever heard. The whole room became silent as he listens to Tsuna's chuckled with a small smile on their face. Tsuna and Allen continued to have their little laughing competition, not that it is, but they seem to have so much fun laughing that no one dare to stop them. After a few moments, they stopped. The silence caught their attention as the duo looked around with questioning gaze of what had happened. Everyone burst out laughing at the two, who's being so dense on why everyone was so quiet. But the two started laughing again joining everyone's laughter. When everyone's laughter settles down, Allen looked over at Tsuna and smile.

"Welcome to our family Tsuna!" Allen gave Tsuna a warm hug. The hug was so warm and welcoming that a single tear fell from Tsuna's eye as he return the embrace.

"Thank you, Allen." Allen's hug reminds him so much of his family. The hug reminds him of the ones that his family members gave him. A hug that's full of love and honest caring. Gokudera's hugs is gentle and firm. Yamamoto was full of brotherly love and soft. Big brother Ryohei's was strong. Lampo's was full of childish fun from the boy. The girls' was soft. Hibari didn't give him any but the gaze he gave Tsuna was full of concern. Mukuro was a small soft smile. And Reborn was a smirk, but it was a proud smirk.

They stayed hugging each other that they also didn't notice the whole cafeteria staring at them. Lenalee smile to herself, this is so amusing watching them like this but she had to stop because they were embarrassing themselves. Lenalee fake*cough into her hand that snapped the two exorcist out of their hugging bubble. The two stared at each other and blush bright red. The whole room catcalls and cheered. Some scream stuff like.

"Allen had a girlfriend!" "Nice one Allen!" "That's not fair!"

Allen was denying all of those stuff and so was Tsuna, but Tsuna was blushing too much to say anything except.

"N-Noooo, i-it's no-t like t-that." Lavi laugh and then lean down to eye level with Tsuna.

"Then what was that, eh, Tsuna-chan~" Lavi sly grin at Tsuna, forcing the 'girl' to explain.

"I-It's just t-that.." Tsuna mumble the rest. This is what usually happens when it comes to talking. Tsuna had gotten used to talking in front of crowed from his job as a mafia boss but why can't he talk normally now? He need more training.. Great, more torture training from Reborn.

"What? I can't hear that Tsuna~" Tsuna wish he could just kill die right now. He closes his eyes to block the vision of people staring at him.

"A-Allen's hug reminds m-me of m-my old f-fa-family." Tsuna thought he was going to cry of relief as he finally said it. Tsuna opens his eyes as he saw Lavi tearing up. What have he done again? Everyone in the room was staring at him with sympathy and he saw some tears on some of the men's face. Lenalee just smile sadly at him, Allen smile at him in understanding. Finally, Lavi jump and glomp on him, clinging to him like a cat.

"That's so sweet! You make me wanna cry Tsuna!" The man was actually crying and Tsuna can't help but pat the Bookman Jr.'s back, calming the man's down.

"It's okay Lavi, I'm fine now." Tsuna chuckled at the male; Allen went toward Tsuna and the bookman as he wrapped his arm around them both. Then Lenalee came in and join the hug as everyone else did too. It was like a big igloo where everyone was embracing each other like a big family. That night, Tsuna had a dream of his mafia family and his new one.


	3. First Mission!

It was early morning when Tsuna heard knocking on his door.

"Ugh…" Ignoring the obnoxious knocking, he pulled the blanket over his head, avoiding the sun ray that was flickering on his tan skin. The knocks became louder and Tsuna groan once again, threw the blanket off his head and sat on the edge of his bed, letting everything sink. His HQ was attacked by some mysterious intruders; who escaped, he was transfer to the Black Order to go under hiding, along the way he was force to transform into a girl and now his new job is to be an exorcist. Dang it. He made new friends along the way. Lenalee Lee was a nice girl that had a bright smile like Kyoko. Lavi is full of mysteries but a funny guy. Allen was nice and reminds him a lot of his own family. Oh, he forgotten to mention the nice chef named Jerry. He made wonderful dumpling. The people from the science department were funny and always stick together. He learned a lot about the Order and was introduced to many people. Now thinking again, isn't there someone knocking on his door just a minute ago?

Tsuna hurried to the door, but before he opens the door, he checked himself first. Is he in his female form? Check. Is he dressed? Check. Is his hair okay? Well, it's always messy so what the heck. With an inhale to calm himself down, he opened the door. Lenalee was standing there with a questioning face, she was about to asked that taken Tsuna so long but push the question away to the back of her mind, while waiting patiently, she was holding something in her hand.

"Oh, Tsuna! I thought you weren't in there for a second. Anyway, good morning! I brought your uniform here for you. Do you want me to help you to put this on for you? It might be complicated." Lenalee offered. Seriously, this girl is too nice to be going around killing things and surrounded by hot-blooded male, no wonder her brother has a sister complex. But then again, his family thought of that too when he went to deal with other families. Tsuna shakes his head. Nothing can be too complicated for him. Not including his tutor's trials.

"N-No! It's fine! I'll just change by myself. Please don't bother yourself. I'll change really fast!" Lenalee grinned then hand Tsuna 'her' uniform. Tsuna bowed and closed the door. He leans on the door and sigh. _That was close._ The last thing he wanted is for a girl to look his female body. He wasn't ready for that yet. Actually, he hasn't even gotten used at looking at his own female body! What is it about this plan that made Tsuna want to cry in agony? Pushing himself off the door and place his uniform on the bed, staring at his new uniform. _The uniform was smooth and ironed; a two piece of cloths that included a skirt. _

Of course he had to expect that. He was now a freaking girl for goodness' sake! But he got to say, he hated skirt. He curses the person who created skirts in the first place. No matter how comfortable it is to move in, how cute girls looked in them, it just makes him feel bare! Looking at the uniform again, he starts changing. He took off his pajama top and tried to close put on his bra. His bra, that sounded so wrong in so many level. Bianchi had taught him how to use the evil thing and in the process, he fainted a few time. How can women breaths in these, he doesn't know. Now, on with the tank top and the coat. The coat was unique in its own ways. It was black with single red stripes along the edge or hem of the coat. The coat has the Black Order symbol on the left side-breast. The cross-sign symbol had Tsuna wondered what it meant. But probably because the Black Order is actually originally called the Black Church. The uniform makes him looked professional and hardcore. He pulled down his pajamas pants and pulled on the mid-thigh that was bright red in colors skirt. He curse when he has to put on the mid-thigh black socks and tripped on it. The knee high boot was like any normal boots, it's not high heel and he thanks whoever choose it for him. Lenalee was waiting patiently outside and chuckled once in a while when she heard cursing and some moans in pain. She doesn't know why but it amuses her seeing Tsuna having trouble with clothing. It's not usual when you see a girl having troubles putting on a skirt.

After he had painfully put on his attire, he looked at himself on the French mirror. Examining himself from head to toe. His hair is the usual mop on the top and lengthy from the base of his neck down pass his shoulder, it was growing longer now. His hair was no illusion; he was actually grown out his base hair because Yamamoto said it made him looked 'Full-bloomed'. He had no idea what the swordsman mean by that but he guess he could grow them just for the cool style. Looking at himself, examining every inch of his being and he still can't find what's so appealing about him. Sure, he looked like a cute girl but as a guy, that's not what he wanted to look like. Looking at the mirror, his frown indicates that he wanted to break the thing in half.

"I should go now, Lenalee is waiting." Tsuna went to the bedside table that he now own and equip his rings and glove. He wore his Vongola's ring on a chain around his neck, like he used to when he was 15 years of age. He put Nut, in its ring form, next to his Vongola ring on the chain. Wore two C-rank sky ring on his index and middle finger of his right hand and one A-rank on his middle finger on the other. He put his mitten gloves and box weapon inside a side pocket purse that is attached to the side of his belt. Glace at the mirror one last time then proceed to the wooden door.

Opening the door, seeing a smiling Lenalee made his already foul mood somewhat better, reminded him of the always smiling Kyoko.

"Tsuna, do you want something to eat now since you'll be going to your first mission soon. I can show you the way to Big brother's office again or do you remember your way around?" Lenalee asked as she started walking toward the cafeteria. Grabbing his hand along the way, just like best friends do. This got Tsuna to smile warmly at the girl. She reminds him of the time when he haven't become boss of Vongola, back in the days when he still walking to school with his two best friends. Becoming boss had taken those moments away.

"No, I remember where it is." Tsuna had this whole place memorized when the girl gave him a tour. Being trained by the world best hitman has it hits. He remembered when Reborn threw him into an underground maze and expected him to get out of it in a limited time, with underground water rising. He almost drowned himself back then. Then after that is something about putting sharks for the heck of it. He wonders sometime if Reborn was hired to kill the student or to work them to their grave.

"Hi Allen, Lavi!" Lenalee perks up when she saw her two friends sitting on their usual table, all the way in the back. She skipped and what had seems to Tsuna is that she dragged him toward her friends. He was glad that his arm is still intact.

"Good morning Lenalee, Tsuna." Allen greet as Lavi wave at the 'girls'. Lavi and Allen was wearing their uniform, it looked similar to each other.

"You looked good in that uniform there Tsuna." Lavi complimented his 'female' friend. Allen nodded and put a thumb up as a substitute for his stuff mouth. After they exchanged their greeting, Tsuna went and get his breakfast. Looking at the long line, Tsuna sigh. Tsuna was greeted by finders and exorcist as they pass. Tsuna gave them his 'Radiant Smile' as Yamamoto called it. He had learned a lot of different smile from the man. There's the Goofy smile, the Cute smile, the Pity smile, the Death smile, and sexy or Killer smile. There's so much more to learn from his left hand man.

"Here's your soba Kanda~" This voice he recognize, it was Jerry, the Order's chef. The man was nice and he made the most wonderful food ever. As he was making a list of food he wanted to eat, that involve looking daze, and he felt a dangerous presence. Someone was staring at him. He looked around quickly, but in reality, it looked like he was just staring around. He met a cold glare targeted at him. The eyes that was similar to Hibari's own, the light gray eyes was glaring at him with disinterest. The Asian man with long black jet hair that is tied up on a high ponytail, he got high cheek bone and pale skin. His uniform was somewhat similar to Allen's but it a long trench coat instead was it has an attached kanata at the belt. Something about the man that made him felt this familiar vibe. What's with this Order that kept reminding him of his own family? Tsuna turned away when the line started moving, breaking the gaze he didn't know he had with the other man. Walking toward the chef, he kept the man at the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to be attack in some way. He can't blame himself, his intuition said the man was dangerous and he wasn't taking any risk. He's not here on vacation, he's here to hide his identity and to stay alive. The last thing he wants flying around is some Asian man stabbing him from the back with the deadly, sharp kanata.

"Hello there Tsuna~ What can I get for you 'hon?" Jerry said in his usual merry song voice. Tsuna's mind was now focus on what's he's ordering.

"Ummm, I would like some dumpling, sunny side up egg, and bread with orange juice please!" said the very cheerful Tsuna when he ordered. Walking back to his co-worker's table, Tsuna was impressed on how much Allen can stuff his face.

"Oh! It's Kanda!" Lenalee called out. Tsuna gaze follow the pointing finger and saw the same Asian male that had glared at him a while back. That's Kanda? The infamous Yuu Kanda that had such a foul personality no one dare to come close to the 5 meters radius? The one that looked like he was going to cut Allen in half? That _Yuu Kanda?_

"Che." Kanda went back to his half full soba. Who eat soba in the morning anyway? A chuckled was heard from the group as Tsuna stayed quiet.

"Yuu~ You should come and join us. I could introduce you to Tsuna here!" Lavi called out as his grin grew bigger. Kanda glared back at Lavi and for a second, a short second. He saw the man coming with kanata in hand, aiming dangerously at Lavi's throat. As quickly as he could, he stole Allen's chopstick from his hand and he grab Lavi's shoulder and pull him toward his body. Using Allen's chopstick, letting the blade slid between the slim wooden sticks then changes the direction of the blade. He thanks Reborn again for his speed and his instinct. But he has to give the other man some credit. Running through the whole cafeteria in such as speed leave Tsuna in awe. This speed is no problem for him when he's in his hyper mood but such speed is dangerous and hard to control. The man was now glaring at Tsuna for daring to intrude his plan of threatening the red-head. Tsuna glared back the man. All of these happened in 3 seconds.

Lavi looked as though his life just flashes right before his eyes. Lenalee gasp at the scene. Allen just stared at the group with his mouth opens. The whole room went silent and stared at the exorcists table. What was going on, only the trio who was sitting at the crime scene table was able to see the whole thing play out in front of them. Others only catches glimpse of what happened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Kanda in his murderously deep voice.

"What about you? Do you know how dangerous it is to run around at that speed holding a scarp blade? Haven't anyone told you not to run around with sharp things?" Tsuna said as he went release Lavi from his grip. The two began to glare at each other then suddenly, Kanda just back up and walk away.

"What's with him?" Tsuna stared the man down until he was out of the room and he was out of danger zone. He looked back at Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee who was staring at him with wide eyes. Actually, now he that he had looking around, everyone was staring at him. Tsuna put up one of his 'innocent' eyes and stared around.

"What did I do?" He said in his 'girly' voice. Everyone snapped out of their gaze and laughed.

"What did you do? You just stop Yuu from skinning my face off with his Mugen! That's what you did!" Lavi grinned as he gave Tsuna a hug, thanking for his life.

"Really Tsuna, you just stopped Kanda and no one dare to do that except for Allen. That was awesome! I didn't know you could move like that! It was so cool!" Lenalee exclaims. Allen smile at Tsuna.

"Yeah, that BaKanda need some manners taught to him. I mean, he's such a loud mouth and so rude sometime. I should just teach him a lesson." Allen huff his chest up.

"Allen, you always tie with him. The only one who beat him in this whole castle is the generals and Jiji. Seriously Allen." Lavi grinned at the white hair man. Allen just huff.

"You see, Kanda is always cold and violent towards other people. Don't worry, when he first met Allen, Allen almost had a kanata stick through his skull. Kanda also said that he didn't want to shake a hand of a curse boy." This Tsuna chuckled a bit, reminded of the disturbing memory. He heard about Allen and how he is curse long ago. He didn't get to hear anymore background about him though. Not that he wanted to either way. Then everything in Tsuna's mind just snaps into place. Now he knows why he felt somewhat familiar with the Asian man. Kanda was very similar to Hibari! They're cold, violent, cruel, antisocial, strong, who always had their emotion composed, and have gorgeous face!

Now everything seems so cruel. Why did he have to end up in some place where everyone reminded him of his family? Well, Kanda was able to show some emotion while Hibari doesn't. Hibari is like an iceberg, cold and uncaring. Also, being the strongest guardian in Vongola gave Hibari some scary reputation. He doesn't know what but that attract male and female Mafioso. There's also a fan club going on for Hibari and everything! There's also one club for each and everyone of his guardian. Even Hibird has its own fan club! What Tsuna doesn't know is that in between his guardian and other close Mafioso, there's an underground secret room that has Tsuna's pictures and video everywhere. Full of Mafioso fan club and merchandise, there's also trading card.

While everyone's mind was on the scene that had just display before them, Tsuna slipped out of the room. Tsuna walk silently down the hall toward Komui's office to receive his first mission. His boot clank down on the marble floor, making it the only song in the empty hall. Tsuna can't help but think about the past. He thought of when he started becoming the boss. Remembered his first mission, oh how stupid it was. Collecting money from a fisher man. He swear, Reborn was just trying to make him looked bad and desperate. Eventually, he receives the money and complete his first stupidest mission ever. He remembered the first time he torture someone for information. He puked for hours after that. Or how his first kill, even though he was against killing, it was inevitable. As a boss, killing is one thing that he can't avoid. Looking down at both of his hand, it was covering in blood. Other people's blood. It made him sick every time he thought about it. Reborn kept reminding him that it was for his family and it's the only way to protect them. He think it's just a violent way to do so but Reborn is right. To protect is to sacrifice. To love is to kill.

Tsuna didn't even notice that he had reached his destination until his foot came to a stop. He always does that, walking aimlessly and ends up somewhere else. Luckily, this time he end up where he's suppose to be. Looking at the heavy wooden door, he knocks gently.

"Come in." He heard a tired Komui said. He walked in and saw a tired looking Komui. When seeing him, Komui stood up and looked for a file. Tsuna looked around the room, there's a enormous French window on the east side of the room. On the west side, there's a long continues shelf of books. A red wooden table was in the middle of the room, opposite of the table was a couch. Surrounding the table and couch is stacks and stacks of papers. Well, more like mountains of papers. Tsuna mentally thanks Gokudera for organizing his papers.

Somewhere in Italy, Gokudera sneeze.

* * *

"Sooo… Am I supposed to walk through this thing and then enter the 13th's door on the left?" Tsuna said and the science department nodded. Rever, the squad leader, grinned at Tsuna.

"It's okay, I can escort you there if you like. Every first timer is always like this." Tsuna smile but then kindly decline. He could do so himself. This transportation machine called, The Ark, is very interesting. Transport exorcist anywhere and it seemed that Allen is the one who can control the thing. He will have to get into that later. Spanner and Giannini would never create something like this. This Ark seems kind of impossible to make. Walking through the white platform, that reminds him of a door, he approached a series of doors and something like a small town. It was quiet and peaceful in the Ark. Tsuna walked down the hall and stopped in front of the 13th door. Opening it, he entered a different town that was supposed to be where his mission takes place. A bat-like golem flew next to him. He stared at it, and then behind him, a finder walked out of the Ark.

"Hello miss Sawada, I'm one of the finder that will be accompanying you in this mission. We heard that there's a few akuma roaming around in the forest and were disturbing the people that go there." The finder continued speaking in his monotone voice. Tsuna was not paying any attention to the man. His mind was out elsewhere. Staring blankly at the sky, he wondered how his family is…

"Miss Sawada? Miss Sawada? ." The finder question and want to get the other's attention so he could explain some more.

"Please just call me by my name, drop the 'miss'…" Tsuna doesn't want anything to remind him that he's a girl. Being dress up as one is bad enough, he doesn't he being called as one.

-_- "

The mission was quick. Tsuna used his intuition to find the akuma. Used his X-Burner and some of his boxes to help him on the level 3 akuma and done with. The finder was really impressed and was standing in awe at the speed it has taken Tsuna to kill the thing. He said that it could be in the record book. There's a record book? Well Tsuna paid no mind when the finder was calling for the Ark again. When his arrival back to the Black Order Headquarter, everyone was so worried. They were talking about how they didn't know it was a level 3 akuma and that shouldn't have send a girl alone on her first mission or they could've tell called for more help. Was a level three akuma that hard to kill?

"I was really worried when I saw the level three!" Exclaim the finder. When the guy saw the level three akuma, the guy was frozen in spot. Apparently, level t-three is some hard thing to kill. Everyone eyes on now on the excited finder. "Then Miss Tsuna wore these m-mitten gloves! I think I was her innocent or something, then suddenly, fire was emitted form her forehead, her mitten gloves was turned i-into these hardcore leather gloves that has 'X' on them! The akuma was at-attacking so fast I couldn't see anything. Miss Tsuna was then flying like a bird! Her gloves released these gorgeous flames of bright orange, red, y-yellow! Like a sunset but way more lively gorgeous! I've n-never seen innocent like it before!" The man was speaking so fast that he tumbles on his own words sometime. Every single eyes of the department people are now shift from the speaking finder to Tsuna, eyes so wide that Tsuna afraid that it might pop out. They waited for 'her' to speak so 'she' guesses 'she' should say something.

"It w-wasn't as awesome as Mr. Finder said…Eh-heheh…" 'She' mumbled shyly at the group and 'oooh' and 'aaah' were spread through the room. Tsuna can't help but smile shyly at everyone. Was this what happens every time he went to those impossible missions with Reborn and come back alive?

"Oh! Tsuna! We got something for you." Rever walks over to the 'girl.' Asked 'her' to open her palm and place an orange birdie on 'her' hand. Tsuna examine the little birdie. It was similar to Hibird and the size is quite identical. The bird has a ting of orange on its soft feather, its tail is long like a phoenix's, and its bright blue eyes shine like sapphire. It was unreal. Tsuna looked up at the science department with his wide cameral eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tsuna asked Rever. Grins were on every single members of the department.

"Yep! It's your very own golem. We made it just for our little birdie, meaning him but he didn't give it a thought. It has this device that can reach any number world-wide. You have to thanks Jonny here. He came up with the idea." Rever wave Jonny to walk up from the excited crowed. Jonny was wearing his think glasses and his two pig tails.

"Uhh… I heard that you miss your family so I went and work on the golem. I hoped you liked it, everyone put a little bit of their time on it. We were going to give it to you before the mission but we forgot to add some system in it." Jonny seem to fidget when talking to an angel in front of them, blushing from embarrassment as everyone was staring at them. Tsuna looked at Jonny with wide eyes and then brightly smile at the man. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the man in appreciation. Jonny and the others had no idea how much this meant to Tsuna. The embrace seems to get some people nervous and jealous of the small man. Tsuna lets go of Jonny then looked at the little birdie in his hand. It seem that Nut have a new friend now.

"Oh, that little thing can call world-wide, as I already told you, and the other line can't trace back to you no matter how high-tech the other line is, so it is safe to call anyone. This little birdie can record music, pictures, video, and other stuff. It has its own personalities, which we don't know what it is; I guess that depends on the owner. That little thing can fly as fast as the speed of light. Comes in handy. It can also hold onto small object like innocents and phone or something, but it's already a phone so you really don't need to buy a cell." Rever continues to explain to Tsuna what the little birdie can do. But now the only thing that is on Tsuna mind is…

_I can call back my family! _

_

* * *

_

_Again, i forgot to leave an AU..._

The uniform i'm talking about is the 3rd uniform.

Lenalee hair is short ans she had her black boot or something. (haven't been researching, not my thing)

There will be **No** yaoi bunnies running around this series, meaning i'm not writing when Tsuna or some character get intimidate with someone else. . I'm trying to keep it clean and whatnot. I'm also trying to improve the fanfic so it would really help if you readers give me reviews, more like giving me your opinion, so that i can improve the fanfic and deciding on who Tsuna will actually end up with. I'm not fond with our lovely Tsuna ending up with girls but that would depends on you reader. It might even end up as a yaoi, I'll warn those who does not like yaoi. ;D

As i said, REVIEWS HELP A LOT!


	4. Are you Okay?

**Disclaimer: **If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I would've been famous. If I own D. Gray-man, I would've let Cross lived.

Sorry the story is shorter than the others.

* * *

It was dark now in France and the Black Order was as crowed as ever. Everyone was either eating dinner or already retired in their den, sleeping. That was the exception for Tsunayoshi. He was sitting on his bed with a little birdie golem he received earlier, in his palm. He had turn back into his male form and now was in his pajamas. He had named the little birdie Tenpi. It means sun in Japanese. The little thing looks like a small ball of sun; being orange and all.

"Okay, Tenpi, could you call Yamamoto for me?" Tsuna had already installed all of his guardian's phone number in the little bird. Tenpi spread its puny little wings and then parted its little yellow beak.

"Piiii!" Tsuna haven't tried calling any of his guardians yet so he was very nervous. The little bird emitted some rings and then a voice answers.

"_Hello? Yamamoto here."_ A smile was spread Tsuna's lips. It was Yamamoto's overly-cheerful voice, his left hand man and best friends. Hearing the other voice had washed all of the worries Tsuna had, just the everlasting rain.

"_Hello?"_ His guardian asked again. This time, Tsuna snapped out of this thought and replied automatically.

"Yamamoto, it's me Tsuna!" A small pause silences the two best friends.

"_Tsuna! How are you? I miss you so much! Ah, well, everyone misses you and Gokudera is going crazy without you."_ Tsuna smiled, that was all it took for Yamamoto to say and Tsuna's shoulder felt lighter. The condition of his beloved family.

"I'm fine, I miss you guys too! You don't know how everybody here reminds me so much of you guys. There's this girl that always have this Kyoko smile on her face 24/7. There this guy whom hugs reminds me of everyone, and this one other guy that reminds me of Kyoya." Kyoya, Tsuna was the only one in the family that was allowed to call the 'Vongola Demon' by his first name, well except for the man's teacher, Dino. That had brought up lots of question why only the Decimo was allow to call the other that, but Tsuna paid no mind. If that brought him to be closer to his guardian then everything is fine.

"_Ah! Then I hope he doesn't repeat Hibari's catchphrase." _Yamamoto laugh was heard from Tsuna little bird. He misses that laugh. Man he misses everything and now he really want to go back home. His real home.

"_Oh, wait for a second Tsuna. I'm gonna contact the others." _Tsuna nodded but forgot that other can't see him. A smile was still spread on Tsuna's face; his famiglia was okay and safe. Well he trusts Yamamoto and Gokudera to keep them safe.

"_What is it baseball freak? I'm busy so this better be freakin' important!" _That was Gokudera.

"Why, for me, this called is indeed important." Tsuna chuckled as he replied to his right hand man.

"_Tenth! I'm so sorry for that comment I said before! Oh no, I failed you again for not knowing it was you! I'm should commit seppuku*!" _Tsuna heard of a somewhat sob from the man. Yamamoto chuckled then went to dial some other number.

"So Gokudera, how is the rebuilding going?" Tsuna asked since it was the main thing that he wanted to know after his famiglia's condition that is.

"_The rebuilding is processing well, Tenth. The building has some demolish room that was unable to be repaired but nothing that we can't hadle. Giannini was getting some update for the building along with Spanner. The repairs will take a few weeks for it to finish." _That was the end of Gokudera's report. Tsuna brought his hand up to the little birdie that was now floating aimlessly in the air now, down onto the pillow with him. Today was a tired-some day and Tsuna doesn't have much energy to stay sitting.

"_Who's the herbivore that dare to disturbed my nap?" _A vicious monotone voice now sounds from the little bird. Tsuna eyes widen as he recognized the person's favorite word anyway.

"Kyoya! H-How are you?" Tsuna was now shocked that Yamamoto actually called his Cloud Guardian. He guess when Yamamoto said _the others_ he included Hibari.

"_Hey watch who you're talking to Stupid Cloud!" _Gokudera voice was loud. Good thing he put the bird's volume on low.

"_What do you herbivores want? You disrupted my nap; I should bite you all to death." _Hibari threatened. _Always the most violent one of them all… _Tsuna thought.

"Well, you can't really bite me now Kyoya, maybe later when I came back, 'kay?" Tsuna chuckled when his Cloud guardian huff. He's probably bored to death right now since he doesn't have herbivores to kill.

"_Hello to the EXTREME!" _That couldn't be anyone but Ryohei.

"Hi big brother!"

"_Who called the lawn-head?"_

"…_Herbivore number 4."_

"_That was extremely rude Hibari and hi Sawada to the extreme!" _Ryohei yelled like he always had.

"_Kufufufu~ Now everyone, It's not nice to call when someone when I'm in the middle of taking a shower~" _Some gagging sound was heard, probably Gokudera.

"Oh, Mukuro, sorry about that. I just finished washing the dishes for the chef." It was true, new exorcist was put into jobs all around the Order. Today he has to help Jerry wash the dishes. His shoulder hurts and the mountains of plate and addition to Allen's mountains of dish didn't help his arm much.

"_Wash the dishes? (to the extreme?)" _That was said from all of his guardian, of course, except for his Cloud.

"Y-yeah, that's the small job as a new exorcist…" Tsuna wondered if he should regret saying that or not.

"_Exorcist? That's bull to the extreme!" _

"_How can they do that to you boss? They shouldn't be ordering you! Watch as I blow that place up!"_

"_Kufufufu~ Now, I want to see that for myself." _

"…"

Tsuna regret saying anything.

"_Hey guys, what did I miss?" _Yes, Yamamoto, perfect timing.

"_They're freakin' making Tenth washes the dirty dishes for stupid exorcist! This is not what expects for being an exorcist!" _Maybe not.

"_Tsuna's an (carnivore) exorcist?" _Came from all of his guardians.

"Hiiii! Gokudera… You didn't tell them?" Tsuna asked his Storm guardian.

"_Sorry Tenth! I didn't know that you wanted to trash to know you were going undercover! I used a cover up story for you!" _His right hand explained.

"What cover up story did you use?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"_You're going to a vacation in Japan." _Said Yamamoto.

"_Going to an extreme mountain claiming!"_

"_Bottom of the sea to catch some carnivores."_

"_Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, I thought you were going to work at a stripper club in France. I was about to go on vacation there." _Silence has taken over the conversation.

"Eeeeeh!"

"_I did not said that Tenth! You Stupid Pineapple head! Don't lie to Tenth like that! I'll shove a dynamite up your-"_

"_That's to the EXTREME Tsuna!"_

"_Maa Maa~ Guys calm down." _You don't know how right you are sometime Yamamoto.

"_Aaaah, Lambo wanna go watch too!" _

"_You stupid cow, why are you here!"_

_Click_

"_Hey, sound like Hibari hung up."_

"_Well duh baseball freak! He doesn't deserve Tenth's times anyway." _

"_Lambo wanna join the conversation!"_

"_Sur-" _Yamamoto was cut off by Gokudera.

"_You're wasting oxygen stupid cow, there's people who need those oxygen you know!"_

"_You're a meanie Stupid Gok!"_

"_Kufufufu, do you want me to do something about this Tsunayoshi? I would love to play around with some head or two." _ That got Tsuna grin a bit, oh his Mist guardian always comes up with the weirdest things.

"_Stupid pineapple head! Who need your opinion on things!"_

"_Kufufu, really? What about the time when you asked me if I wear brief or boxer?" _That causes Tsuna to choke on his own spit.

"_I feel so extremely left out of the conversation…" _

"_Me too… And I was just here for a minute. I didn't know Gokudera had it for Mukuro…" _Dino was in the conversation.

"_I do not! That Pineapple Head idiot is lying again!" _

"Nii-san!" Tsuna exclaim cheerfully.

"_Kufufufu, now why would you say that honey?" _Mukuro tease the silver hair. This, Tsuna know that Mukuro was just joking.

"_Tsuna! Kusakabe told me that you were calling and yeah! How's life in the Order?"_

"Good I guess, I mean I'm dress up as a girl so everyone is nice to me-"

"_Kufufufu~ Has anyone got you in bed yet Tsunayoshi?" _Tsuna blushed.

"N-no! What are you talking about Mukuro?" What Tsuna didn't know is that everyone on the line was blushing with naughty image. Well except for Ryohei, since he had Hana now and Lambo since he's young and stuff.

"_What can I say? My illusion is close to perfection Tsunayoshi. And an addition to that adorable face of yours, I can't say that you'll be safe surrounded by hot-blood male." _Where had he heard that one before…

"_Boss! Noo! Stop it Stupid Pineapple idiot! Stop corrupting Tenth's fragile mind! I swear I will blow up that pineapple head of yours!" _

"_Why does everyone call me Pineapple head? My hairstyle is fabulous and nobody called sweet Chrome pineapple head. She and I even have the same style, what's up with that?"_ The Mist guardian question.

"_Have you ever thought that maybe you think like one?" _It seems that the whole conversation is now focusing on Gokudera and Mukuro. Tsuna can't help but let out a chiming laugh emitting from his heart. To the other, it sounded like chiming bells. Tsuna laugh for a whole minute then let out a sob.

"_Tenth…?"_

"_Tsuna…" _His guardian called out for him, he was crying because he misses them so. He didn't know that he had such strong attachment to his guardians, no his family.

"_Stop crying you stupid carnivore, you're turning into an herbivore like the rest." _Tsuna gasp as Hibari's voice was heard from the bird.

"Kyoya…? I thought y-you left."

"_I came back to ask the stupid hervibore number 2(Gokudera) for a mission but end up hearing a carnivore(Tsuna) crying."_

"_Hey!" _Gokudera protest. A chuckled came from Tsuna. Hibari was just making up some random story again. His Cloud guardian was worried about him.

_Knock knock._

"_What was that tenth?" _

"Tsuna? Are you sleeping? Can I ask you something?" That was Lavi's voice. Wiping his eyes dry; he looked at the door then back to the bird, Tenpi.

"Wait a second 'kay?" Tsuna said to his guardians as he got off the bed and walked to open the door. He opens it enough to only show his face.

"What is it Lavi?" Tsuna said quietly, thank the lord that his room was dim to see Tsuna's red face. But Lavi notice the tears anyway.

"What wrong Tsuna? Why are you crying?" Lavi asked in concern as he looked close to Tsuna damp cheek. Tsuna squeak and place a hand on his cheek. _Why is Lavi so observant? Oh yeah, he's supposed to be observant to become a bookman…_

"Uh, Lavi, can we talk later? I kind of don't feel like talking right now…" Tsuna stood straight up and looked at Lavi, who now is looking up and down Tsuna's form. Curious, Tsuna followed his gaze and saw what suppose to be there wasn't there. He was in his male form! Shoot-shoot-shoot! That wasn't suppose to happen! Closing the door as fast as his lean muscle arm can push; unfortunately the Bookman Jr. was faster. He had his dark boot to stop the door from closing. Pushing the door back, Lavi's face was lower as he looked up at Tsuna. Was Lavi supposed to be strong as well? _Where's my glove? _Tsuna looked around the room and curse when his glove was on the side table of his bed, ten feet away...

"_Tenth is everything okay?" _Tsuna ignored that but prayed that Lavi didn't hear that, fortunate for him, Lavi didn't hear a thing.

"What do you want Lavi? Coming into a girl's room late at night is not very appropriate…" Tsuna tried. Lavi just chuckled.

"What can I do? Can't stop being curious when the new beautiful female exorcist turned into an adorable boy all of the sudden." _Crap, so now he knew for certain that Lavi knew he is a boy. What to do! Oh why did Reborn sent him here in the first place? _With one last thrust from Lavi, Tsuna tumble back away from the door. The Jr. Bookman boot clatter on the wooden floor, making Tsuna the more nervous as the other male approached.

"What do you want from me?" Tsuna said he walked toward his bed, sitting on the edge. He crossed his leg and let his arms fall back to support his body weight. He was in his boss mode now and when his voice rang through the room. Tsuna hoped that his guardians had heard him and stay quiet.

"What do you mean by that Tsuna, if your name is still Tsuna." The red head asked with a smirk. Seeing the younger boy so calm and compose makes him wonder who the boy really is.

"It is, and I wonder what you'll do with the information in hand." Tsuna stared up at the man with emotionless features. Lavi was taken back. What will he do with the information that their beloved little birdie is actually a boy? Then again, Tsuna does look cute as a guy too. Just a lack of chest part and a new additional part to the lower half of the body, there's no different from the boy.

Tsuna waited for the bookman to come up with the condition, hoping that there'll be none, but with his luck, he doubt it. A gleam of sparks was in the other emerald eyes that accuse that the bookman Jr. had an idea. Great, he was right.

* * *

OKie!

Here's something I wanna point out.

**Seppuku **mean suicide in samurais terms, a traditional practice of pride.

**Hibari's Herbivore list.**

Gokudera = Herbivore #2

Yamamoto = Herbivore #3

Ryohei = Herbivore #4

Dino = Herbivore #5

Lambo = Herbivore #6

Mukuro = Pineapple Herbivore

Etc. etc etc etc

I don't write Famiglia anymore even though it's the original way of saying family in Italian, but it doesn't make sense to say famiglia because Tsuna considered his guardians as his real family and such. It's confusing say Famiglia and family and whatnot. So bear with me.

Review is highly appreciated~


	5. Poor Wall!

**Hello~ I'm just saying that I won't be able to update for this week and next week due to the fact that I'm going to California~ Disney Landddd~~~ . I can't wait now, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and go to Las Vegus first then arrived at California on Friday~ Can't wait and it makes my little trip better if you review~ Thank you for those who comments and thank you for those who fav and alert the story and me! Thank you! And here's chpater 5.**

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring up at Lavi with his emotionless gaze. Lavi could feel the intense presence wrapping itself around the younger boy. This brought chills down his spine and he wondered if he was talking to the Sparta's son or the Sparta himself, what Lavi doesn't know is that Tsuna was trained by Sparta himself. Leaning against the only wooden table in the room, except for the nightstand, Lavi stared back at the devil in front of him with an amused glint in his eyes. A brow raise from Tsuna indicated that he was waiting for the red head to declare his conditions. Lavi grinned then crossed his arm.

"Nothing." Lavi said with his somewhat seductive grin. This raise more question in Tsuna's face.

"Wha-" Tsuna was about to voice his question but was cut off by Lavi.

"I mean, I have no condition for you, well, not yet." Lavi slowly brought a finger up his lips as to keep silence.

"It will be our little secret." Lavi grinned at the surprised Tsuna. Tsuna stared back at the other man's deep emerald eyes. Secret, it seems that both of them have secret that they can't say. Tsuna's emotionless face loosens from its firm state and his body loosens up as well. At this, Lavi grinned to himself, that's a good sign that he was spare from suffocating in the intense atmosphere.

"Well, I guess I have to go now." Lavi pushed himself away the table that he was leaning against. Walked toward Tsuna and lean in, kissing the younger boy's cheek. Tsuna was caught off guard by that.

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna lean away and one hand on his cheek, blushing. Lavi chuckled at how cute the boy can be, but there's someone cuter in Lavi's eyes. As the red head lean away and walk toward the door, with one last glace at the boy, Lavi said.

"Oh, do you want to train with me tomorrow morning before breakfast? Allen and Lenalee will be there and they will be expecting you, so, bye." Lavi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a blushing Tsuna on the bed.

"What was that…" Tsuna asked as he went to lock the door. That was a Lavi he didn't know or ever heard of. Maybe that's the man's true color under those cheery grins and laugh.

"_Tsuna?" _Oh, he forgot that he was still on the phone with his guardians. Walking back to his single size bed, he laid down like before, in front of Tenpi. With a sigh, he answers.

"I'm here Yamamoto."

"_Tenth are you okay?" _Gokudera must have been holding in his rage when he was talking to Lavi.

"_Who was that herbivore, Tsunayoshi?" _Kyoya sounded mad, what should he say?

"A friend in the Order." _That's all you can come up with Tsuna? Niiiice…_

"_I don't like him." You never like anyone much Kyoya… _Tsuna said_. _

"_Kufufufu, maybe I should go there and punish the little human boy." Mukuro is mad too? _

"_Yeah Tsuna, I don't think you should hang out with someone like that…" Yamamoto disliking someone he never met before? Now that's new._

"_I agree to the Yamamoto to the EXTREME!" _Tsuna could imagine Ryohei right now with his fist pump up in the sky.

"_I don't like him either Tenth!" _As always, Gokudera never likes anyone that's gets too close to Tsuna.

"Guys, it's okay, I can handle him fine." Tsuna yawn as his sleepiness is getting to him. Then he remembered that he had to go to practice early tomorrow morning with everyone. _Great…_

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go to sleep now, so I'll call you again later?" Tsuna suggested. He heard some 'okay' and 'good night' from everyone except Kyoya, hearing nothing from the male, Tsuna hung up. Looking at his little Tenpi, Tsuna can't help but smile at the cutie. Giving it a pet on the small head, he placed it on the nightstand so he won't end up sleeping on it by accident.

"Night Tenpi."

"Piiiii…" Tenpi said before shutting off.

That night, Tsuna dreamt of his guardians.

"Good morning Tsuna!" Lenalee greets as she wave her arms in the air. Her smile was bright and cheerful smiles seem to radiant the whole room. Returning the smile for the girl, Tsuna walked up to the group. Lavi was sitting next to Lenalee, he had a grin on his face as he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna tried to smile back at the man. Tsuna was very tired due to that fact that he didn't slept well last night thanks to the little 'incident' with Lavi. Tsuna gaze the room, it was a spacious place; the wall was decorated with unusual design that is used in those wealthy museums, places that bored him to death. Everywhere he sees is either occupied with design or a French window. The sunlight was shinning through the clear windows, making the whole room shine as if they were in Olympus. In the middle of the training room was a somewhat stadium where fighter fought. The small stadium was now occupied by Allen and another man. Allen seems to have fun while he fought hand in hand with the other. The other had his hair tied up in a high pony tail and wearing a black turtle neck shirt with black tight pants. Tsuna can hear the loud competition they were having, insult was thrown across the room, and some of the insults were very creative too, Tsuna noted. Looking at the other two exorcists who were now sitting in on the edge step of the stadium, smiling up at Tsuna as 'she' sat down next to Lenalee. Tsuna's gaze was now on the arena where the two man sparing. To his surprise, the two was hand to hand, both attacking each other with the same power and skills. Their intense fighting made Tsuna's thought drift to one mafia boss who is violent and skilled.

_Xanxus would've killed both of them in seconds…_

Chuckling to himself, Tsuna didn't notice that someone was staring at him.

"Tsuna, you want to spar with Yuu?" Lavi said as he looked at the so called 'girl.' Tsuna looked up at Lavi as if Lavi grew another red head.

"Isn't… Yuu one of your best 'player'?" _Player_, Tsuna couldn't just picked another better word to describe the man. Lavi and Lenalee stared at Tsuna as if 'she' grew another eye then they laugh so hard that stopped the other exorcist from sparring. Allen glace over at the trio who's, or which, one was on the floor, laughing his big mouth off, and one was laughing so hard that she clench her stomach and leaning against the last one who's just sitting there, confused as heck.

Walking over, Allen didn't know the swordsman he was staring at the trio as well, thinking what the heck in going on.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Allen asked the trio, Tsuna just shrugs while the other two was gasping for some oxygen in their lungs.

"S-She C-c-c-c-called Yuu- Blahhhahahahah!" Lavi tried but fail. Now the cheerful and somewhat collective girl tried.

"Tsuna called Yuu a _Player._" As if on cue, Allen fall back and join Lavi on the floor, laughing. Tsuna wanted to kick the two, who's enjoying their time on the floor, out the highest window. Now, Tsuna was blushing because Lenalee had now joined the laughing spree. Tsuna thought again, what's wrong with calling someone a player in the Order? All he meant was that Yuu takes part in exor- Ooooh, they meant _that _player. No wonder they're laughing their head off.

"Now, that wasn't-" A pair of chopsticks flew its way to his face, but thanks for Reborn's constant 'attacking' him in the morning, he was able to dodge it. Tsuna stared at the owner of the chopsticks, staring at Yuu Kanda in his training outfit. _Did he get those chopsticks out of his butt…? _His eyes roam up and down the samurai, looking for a place or a pocket that might contain the chopsticks.

"You with the mop head, you're sparring with me." Kanda used his sword to point at Tsuna, just to make sure that there wasn't anymore mop head even though he hated the name, he pointed at himself. The man nod, "Who else has a mop head like you?" Kanda 'Tsk' at Tsuna, making Tsuna sighed and walked over to the man.

"What do you want? A spar?" Tsuna asked as 'she' took out 'her' gloves and put it on.

"Che, if not that, then what Tuna?" Now that was over the line, sure his name mean tuna in English, but isn't that guy Japanese?

"Is that a challenge?" At that, Kanda stared at Tsuna with his innocents in hand, where did he get that from? The man charge at Tsuna with a speed faster than last time he seen the man with. Tsuna didn't even have time to increase his inner flame, with the sword that close to his face, he had no other choice but to fall back.

Kanda eyes never leave Tsuna's face, not that he takes pleasure looking at it or anything, it's just that Yuu Kanda never advert his gaze from a prey. Tsuna frown slightly as a few strands of hair was graze off by the extremely acute edge of Mugen. Turning into his Hyper Dying Will Mode, a clench, glove fist collide to Kanda's jar, throwing the man in the air; away from Tsuna. Kanda landed on his feet like a cat but then stared at the other. Did a weak looking 'girl' just knock him off of his feet? And what was that fire that was on 'her' head and gloves? The warmth that the flame emits sent static shock through his whole body. The color was bright orange and sun yellow, it radiant as if it's the only light in the room, no, as if it's the only being in the world.

With all the thinking, Kanda was caught off guard when an inferno of fire was discharge at him. As fast as he can, he brought his Mugen up and used it as a shield, hoping that it will hold the fire from burning him. Sadly, ookami must hates Kanda's gut or something, had let the backside of Kanda's shirt burn into ashes, his skin burnt slightly but damage isn't close to a first degree burn. Ripping off the remains of his shirt, he pointed his Mugen at the 'girl'. For Tsuna, he was only using 25% of his power, he wasn't going to go up much but he can never underestimate the man, the man got speed and Tsuna will eliminate any chance comes in the man's way.

"You just freakin' burn my shirt off you newbie!" Kanda yelled at the 'girl'. Now, that's doesn't make sense, if you're fighting and using fire, it's inevitable to get damage on your clothes.

"Well if you were paying attention on the battle and not my face, then you could've dodged the attack that was throwing at your face than your precious shirt wouldn't get burn! I thought you could pull stuff from your butt! Why didn't you pull out a fire extinguisher and put out the fire, huh? " Tsuna yelled back at the man.

"Uh? Who would stared at a baby face like you? It's so ugly that it can match Moyashi's!" At this, Allen snapped out of his gaze.

"Hey, the name is Allen, not moyashi! Tsk, BaKanda." Allen grumble then stared back at the two friends that were sitting next to him. Lenalee and Lavi was the damage Tsuna had made to the room. Allen follows his friends' gaze to a certain wall and chuckled weakly.

"Yeah… I forgot to mention that Tsuna used flame to destroy things?" Allen's gaze moved away from the shocked ones. Thank the lord that he listens to the _rumors _that flies around the finders table in the cafeteria, which saved him from being shock right now, unlike his two exorcist friends. Suddenly, the opening of the door rang out through the room with a 'Bang!'

"What was that loud sound coming form here?" Standing at the doorway, came a yelling Komui, with the confused science crew, and along with some excited exorcists. Komui looked around the training room and his gaze fell on the big, empty, hole once to be a the wall. The room was quiet, except for the argument between Tsuna and Kanda were having, birds singing can be heard from the _outside. _The gasping from the people present then they stared down at the two people who were still arguing about _fish. _

"-hated fish and you look like one of those spiky and fat ones!" Yelled one.

"Well, you look exactly like those ugly and wrinkly cats that just came out of the shower! And what's with the hair? You look like a woman if I didn't know better!" The replied.

"You wish you have long hair like me?"

"Who wants hair like you woman?"

"Who's the woman here mop head?"

"Apparently, _you_ are!"

"Stooop!" Came the reply of a moaning and groaning science department leader. Komui is now on the ground and weeping like a girl, now who's the real woman here?

That whole morning and to the afternoon, Tsuna and Kanda kept battering and bickering at each other. Allen felt lonely since he's the one who batter and bicker with Kanda but thanks to a certain red head that had kept him entertained. Lavi had been hanging out with him more often now since Tsuna came here, it's like he gets a break from Kanda and a new job at Lavi. It's a nice new job.

"Hey Allen, wanna make a bet?" Asked the red head as he join Allen on the couch, one arm on the couch behind Allen.

"What kind of bet?" Grinned the white hair boy, he doesn't bet much but he never back down on a bet with Lavi.

"Okay, I bet Tsuna already had a boyfriend and that Yuu has a thing for her." Lavi said smoothly as he grinned down at the other boy. Allen raises a white elegant brow.

"Is that so? What makes you so certain?" The little one asked. Lavi chuckled.

"I've been Yuu's friend way back than you did young lad and I can tell." Allen grinned at the man then lean back against the couch.

"Then if you little bet went ka-boom and isn't what you expected, what's its in for me?" The boy has his poker face activated.

"The loser will do what the winner order." Murmur the red head. After a moment of silence, Allen grinned.

"Deal." Allen extended his arm toward Lavi. Lavi returned the gesture and shake hand with the boy, sealing their little dirty bet.

"_Tsuna!" Lenalee called out for the other 'girl'. Tsuna turned around and saw Lenalee walking toward him. _

"_What is it Lenalee?" Tsuna asked, Lenalee's grin just beam. _

"_We're getting two new exorcists! And they're coming this tonight! Ooooh, I'm so excited!" The girl squeal as she jump up and down from the spot. They were in the hall so the sound of boots slamming on the cold, solid floor ring down the hall. _

"_That's great Lanalee, so is that all you need from me?" The 'girl' asked. Lenalee shook her head._

"_Nope, I need you to help everyone decorate the cafeteria~" _

And that's how Tsuna is now putting the finishing touch on the wall of a crowed room.

"Done!" Exclaim Tsuna as 'she' gotten down the latter. Everyone is waiting for the new exorcist to come in the door with Lenalee. It's seem like a tradition here to welcome new exorcist to their family. Lenalee would give the new exorcist(s) a tour and then to the cafeteria, where the party held.

"She's coming!" One of the finder yell as everyone gets into positions. Many people don Tsuna to stand in front for some reason. The big door of the cafeteria opens and come Lenalee's voice.

"And this is the cafeteria." The first things that Tsuna heard, and he is positive that it's not from his golem bird, was a very familiar 'Piii~" Tsuna almost faint when those cold eyes fell upon him.


	6. Want to Know Why I'm Acting Like This?

I'm back home now! Yaya~~~~

Review replied.

Variation on Ink: Why thanksie, I also find that hilarious. ]

captivated fairy: Thanksie~~~ I hope you like this one too~

CH0C0CANDYZ: Yes, anyone could have guess that. But it seem that you only got half right.

Lilac: Gooood, I was being evil. Eheheh.

aoinobara: Ooooooh, man you don't know how close you are~ Good for you. ;D

* * *

Tsuna stared into that cold gaze, feeling the little butterflies in his stomach and the speed of his heart. _Okay, this is getting old…_ Tsuna always feels this way around his Cloud guardian. No matter what method he used, he gets this squeeze feeling in his chest that makes him nervous, he starts to stutters. Well sometimes stutters, Reborn's training him to be a smooth talkers and always have this pokerfaced activated whenever it's necessary, which included hiding blushes. Now he really wants to thanks his Sparta of a tutor for teaching him '_Valuable Everyday'_ stuff, as his tutor always says. Staring into the cold gaze again, Tsuna felt his heart is going to burst out of his chest… That was a disgusting image. _What should I do? Welcome him? _If Tsuna welcome him and act normal, then his disguise won't be reveal but if he doesn't th- No, that's a good decision, act as if he doesn't know them. _Yeah, that's a good plan for now. _Tsuna tilts his head slightly then smile with one of his bright smiles.

"Welcome to the Or- Ooof!" Something attacked Tsuna to the ground… More like someone. Tsuna stared at the ceiling, telling to himself that he did not just imagine Hibari knocking him to the ground and snuggling him like a cat. Oh, the world is ending.

"Kufufufufu, oh how much I miss you my little Tsunayoshi." An amused voice from the man on top of him said. Tsuna groan, so much for the '_normal_' plan. Tsuna closed his eyes, quickly thinking of another plan, but really, he was wishing that this was just a cruel, cruel nightmare he had once in a while after being torture by his Sparta of a Reborn. He counted to ten then opens his eyes, staring up at a pair of mismatch, amused, eyes. His eyes held horror as he stared into his Mist guardian. _Oh, how I wish this is a dream…_

"You missed me much my beloved?" Mukuro Rokudo asked, grinning down that the poor '_girl_'. Mukuro was wearing his somewhat unbutton military type trench coat, showing his normal t-shirt under it. He was also wearing a black tie; his pony-tail has now reached down his back, which reminds Tsuna of how much Mukuro is looking like his future self. Everyone was staring at the two that's on the ground, even the people from the back that's on their tip-toe to see what's going on. Tsuna fells like he's going to die there and then. Everyone was whispering and mumbling along the line of, 'She's taken?', 'Mannnn, get a room…', and 'someone save the girl!' Tsuna felt his face was burning up like a tomatoes, then again, more like an apple to be exact, a really red apple.

"Awww? What's wrong Tsunayoshi? You're blushing, I didn't kno-" Suddenly, the weight on Tsuna's body was lifted; relief was shown on his face as he looked up to see who his savior was. His eyes met with the calm and collective profile of his one and only Cloud guardian, whom is now threatening his Mist guardian.

"K-Kyoya..." Tsuna stared at his Cloud guardian. Hibari was wearing a vest, looking all formal and business like. Hibird flew over to Tsuna, it landed gently and makes itself comfortable on Tsuna's cameral hair. Tsuna wonder why two of his most dangerous guardians are here right now. In the back of his mind, he blamed his tutor for that.

"Umm..." For quiet a while, someone in the Order spoke up, the brave soul was Lenalee. The three peoples, who was the center of attention, turns and looked at the Chinese girl, one pair saying, 'Who dare interrupt my 'play' time?', another was 'thank the lord I'm save!', and the last one was 'Please tell me that this was a cruel joke... Or a nightmare is fine.' to Tsuna's disappointment, Lenalee start to talks about the Welcoming Party.

"E-Everyone here was waiting for you guys to give you two a warm welcome party to our family!" Lenalee said with her always smiling face, as to this, everyone else was having second-thought about welcoming the newcomers.

The two men stared at the group then down to Tsuna, who was still on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked with a hint of confusion.

Apparently someone here doesn't like crowd and was looking for and escape rout.

"Kufufufu, a party you say? I'll show you all what a real part is." Tsuna stared at the illusionist at the comment then imagine, if Mukuro was to show everyone a 'real party' there won't be anyone left here that haven't visits Hades' home... Tsuna groan and brought a hand up to his face, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Please Mukuro, I don't want you to corrupt other peoples' mind..." Mukuro gave Tsuna an innocent smile that scream 'You know me so well~' Hibari 'Tsk' at this. Shaking his head, Tsuna stood up, looking at his guardians and back to the members of the Order. Everyone is now staring at the adorable _'girl'_ that they all adore, for an explanation.

"Ummm... Everyone, this two is an acquaintance of mine. They're usually... Very nice... If you get to know them." Tsuna rub the side of his neck, maybe the 'usually' part was a lie, so is the 'very nice' part. But nobody is going to know that.

For those unfortunate soul that believed Tsuna's little act will wish they just go straight to- Oh! There's one unfortunate soul right there, approaching

Hibari.

"Hey there! I'm La-" and Lavi didn't even get to finish saying his name and was punched half way down the cafeteria. Tsuna heard a groan from the man, looking back at Hibari, the man didn't held back when he hits Lavi, well Hibari never hold back against a herbivore but that was a harsher punch than the one Hibari usually donate to people. Walking toward the Japanese man, the touched his arm gently.

"Are you okay Kyoya? You looked mad." Hibari was beyond mad, he was pissed. Lavi was the stupid herbivore who dares to come close to his carnivore! Holding a tight grip on his tofas, Hibari tried to calm down. Note, 'Tried.' being trapped in the same plane as the pineapple herbivore cut Hibari's patient in half, and Hibari doesn't have much patient on killing.

"Kufufufufu, Hibari was jealous because someone has violated one of his rules." How does the Pineapple herbivore knows Hibari's rules, Tsuna doesn't want to know.

"Kufufufaafaaaaf!" Mukuro choke on his own laugh but that's due to Hibari's tofas thrusting its hilt to his stomach.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna 'scowled' Hibari. The man stopped in the middle of his little 'torture' and stared at Tsuna. The whole room was getting popcorn from Jerry and sitting down to watch the amusing drama, even the 'injured' Lavi who is sharing his popcorn with Allen was watching.

"You can't go around hitting people like that! It's not a nice thing to do!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari. The man just stood there with a, now pass out, illusionist in hand.

"Are you lecturing me on how to be 'Normal'?" Hibari asked. The group ate their popcorn faster as the whole scene seems to get more interesting.

"N-No! I never said that! I'm just saying stop hitting people who's not at fault!"

"Not at fault? The Pineapple herbivore stared this whole mess." Tsuna face seem to get red with frustrated, with one last growl, Tsuna walked out of the room.

"I think you should follow him... Kufufufu..." Mukuro's signature laugh died down when Hibari glared at him. Dropping the man, Hibari walk away from the group of people to follow the '_girl'_. Everyone was staring at the entrance of the cafeteria as if it's a Hollywood Hall of Fame or whatnot. The first to move was the illusionist who has already stood up from his fall. Looking back at the gapping exorcist and finders, Mukuro grinned.

"So, who's up for a 'real party'?" With that, everybody scram, leaving Mukuro and Lenalee behind. From the corner of Lenalee's eyes, she saw Lavi leading Allen to somewhere else. She smiled then realized that she's the only one left. Lenalee stared at the man innocently, until she grinned.

"You don't seem like a person who makes mistake easily aren't you?" The girl asked. Mukuro stared at the girl, eyes narrow. The girl is on to something. Seeing that Mukuro is not answering, Lenalee continue.

"I don't think anyone notice but what's with you calling Tsuna 'Him'?" The girl grinned as her eyes narrowed. Mukuro smirked at the girl. The girl is sharp; he should watch himself around her.

"Kufufufu, who knows young lady. Maybe you'll find out soon enough." With that, Mukuro disappear within the sudden mist. It does seem the easiest way to escape from a wise snake.

"Hmp… Well then, I'll go find out myself." And with that, Lenalee left the empty cafeteria. And that's how the party ended.

* * *

Wandering around the big building is not on Hibari's want to do list. And walking around looking for a certain carnivore is not amusing at all for the man. Hibari was following Tsuna and when the boy turned the corner, he disappeared. Hibari ignored those who are staring at him as he passes and glared at those who tried to approach him, like always, he hated crowed places.

Walking toward a wide door, Hibari heard the familiar Namimori's anthem song emitted from his little partner. Remembering that his little pet was on Tsuna's head when the boy left, Hibari opens the wide door and walked up the stairs. It has leaded him up to the rooftop. Where a certain cameral hair boy sitting in the middle of an open space, the moon's light reflects on the boy's pale face, making it having this beautiful shine. Hibari walks closer to the boy. Silence wind was blowing gently on his face. The slow movement made Tsuna snapped around, ready or battle. Looking at who it is, Tsuna turn his face away from his guardian.

"What do you want Kyoya?" For once in his life time, a sudden confident bloom inside him as he asked his most feared Cloud guardian the question. Hibari stared at the yellow poof ball on Tsuna's head then his gaze down at the boy's profile.

"I'm here to retrieve what's mine." Hibari said in his deep monotone. Tsuna turned and gap at the other.

"That's all? That's it?" Tsuna stared at the man, hoping that he was wrong. He mean, the man did ran after him and found him. He thought that the man wanted to apologize, not retreating Hibird! Hibari raise a brow at Tsuna.

"What else do you expect from me?" Really, all he wants is what is _his. _What Tsuna didn't know is that Hibari considered Tsuna his long ago, when Tsuna was promoted into a carnivore. Tsuna's frown but to Hibari, it looks like a pout. Sitting down next to the boy, Hibari lay down on the hard ground of the roof, both arms under his head as a pillow. Tsuna just sat there with Hibird on his head, sleeping. They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word to each other. Finally, getting impatience, Tsuna turned into the other, who seems to be sleeping. With a sigh in defeat, he lay down next to Hibari, Hibird flew off of Tsuna's head and landed on Hibari's chest. Tsuna curl up slightly next to his Cloud guardian. He was getting cold and the other was emitting such warmth. Closing his eyes, Tsuna fell asleep into the oblivion. When Tsuna was deep in the dream world, Hibari's hand reached down to the boy's head and run his hand through the _'girl's'_ hair.

Looking down at Tsuna's new body, Tsuna looks beautiful as a woman. The curve makes him looks gorgeous in the girl uniform, the way _'her'_ legs was up and against _'her'_ chest makes the _'girl'_ looks so fragile and inviting. He already have so much rivals already when Tsuna was a boy, now the so call boy and turn into a girl with some illusion will bring crisis into the mafia world. A _marriage proposal_ crisis. Hibari stared down at the _'girl'_ seeing Tsuna shivers as the night gets colder, Hibari sit up and picked up the cold _'girl'_. With one arm behind Tsuna's back and the other under the other's leg, carrying the other in the bridal style. Walking back to where the entrance is, Hibari silently proceed on carrying Tsuna back to _'her'_ room. While Hibari's guard was down, he didn't notice that there was another presence on that same rooftop.

That night, the last thought on Hibari's mind was, _I rather you be your true self around me rather than some fake illusion. _

The next morning, Tsuna woke up from his bed and wondered what happened. He remembered falling asleep next to his Cloud guardian, everything after that is blank. He guessed that Hibari had carried him back to his room before he departed for his own. He will have to thanks his Cloud guardian later for not leaving him out in the cold rooftop.

Walking to the training room down the hall, Tsuna heard some intense fighting noise. His heartbeat racing for no reason, he walked faster toward the close door. Not taking in his surrounding when he entered the place, he saw two figures fighting each other intensely in the white room. His eyes switch back from one person to another, wondering why they were fighting as if they want to kill the other. Hibari had a smirk on his face as he attacks the defending Kanda. Both switch roles now and then. It's like a fearless skylark and a crow.

Against the wall next to the door were Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. Looking as if they want to end the breathtaking 'spar' but having second thought on if they will make it out alive. Tsuna stared at the two in confusion. Tsuna knew that with Kanda's attitude, it will affect Hibari in many ways. But he didn't think that they'll cross each other's path since Hibari doesn't like crowed place and Kanda just didn't bother himself with other people's business. How they end up fighting makes Tsuna's hair tingle.

With nothing to do, Tsuna went and sat on a fragment that was once the ceiling. He knows that, even if he had the power, it's a smarter move to leave the two alone than go and intrude the little 'war zone' they were having. Resting his cheek on his fist, he stared at the two with bored eyes. Tsuna didn't notice the scared looking trio next to him; they were at awes at the power the other two were emitting and was scared that they might get sucks into the black hole. One of them snapping out of the little _distraction, _Lenalee went and sat next to Tsuna. Her face is still a little pale from the watching, but other than that she seems fine. Glancing at the girl, Tsuna was a little shock to find her staring at him instead of the fight. The girl seems to be trying to figure out something but can't seem to find the answer. Raising a brow, Tsuna tried to get her attention back by asking a simple question.

"What?" It works just fine as the girl's attention snap back to reality.

"What?" Lenalee asked, it seems that she didn't catch the previous question.

"What were you thinking about?" Tsuna asked as _'she'_ tilts _'her'_ head slightly. The other smiles then lean in as if she's telling her a secret.

"Would you believe me if I said that you're actually a guy?" The Chinese girl said with an innocent face. Tsuna stared at the girl, he was too shock to actually choke on the saliva in his mouth. He will he do now? How did she found out? Did Lavi told her? Is his identity been discovered? And lastly, what will Reborn do if he found out?

"Eheheh… W-What are you talking about Lenalee? That's outrageous." Tsuna tried to laugh it off. Lenalee seem to accept that and went back to staring at the fighting ring. Tsuna quickly advert his gaze. Lenalee was the last person he guesses that would get so close on finding out his gender. Getting tenser by the second, Tsuna just can't figure out how the girl would get such idea. Next to them, Lavi was eavesdropping their conversation; he wants update from Tsuna as much as Lenalee wants to know about the other's real gender. Seeing a familiar white moving, his gaze follows the boy who's walking toward the war zone. Worried about the other's life, he followed the boy.

"Allen what are you doi-" Lavi said as Allen's innocent was activate; trying to stop both of the Japanese men. Following suit, Lavi activated his hammer and tried to stop one of them, fearing that the white hair boy might get hurts for his reckless action. Feeling the harsh weight of Hibari's tofas on his hammer, Lavi realized how dangerous this little 'spar' has gotten.

"You so own me this, Allen." Lavi said as his back collides to Allen's.

"Heh, you can come tonight and we can talk about it." A grin on Allen's lips has gone unnoticed by Lavi.

"I'll get you to that." Chuckled Lavi, but the two didn't notice that their opponent has stopped and now staring at them.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

"I'll bite you to death for intruding." Both threats were ignored.

Tsuna stood up from his uncomfortable situation. Never in his life has he been so tense sitting next to girl before. Walking quickly to where the other four are, Tsuna didn't notice that two of the gazes were on him. And being Tsuna, Tsuna tripped on a broken fragment of another wall on his way toward the other then fell on his face. Hibari, Lavi and Allen were about to go to the _girl's_ aid, but what stopped them was that a fellow swordsman had got there before them.

"Can't you be anymore of a klutz?" Kanda sigh as he helped Tsuna up, held by the arm. Kanda looked up and down, from head to toe, checking to see if Tsuna had any scratches on _her. _

"I-I'm fine…" A slight blush appears on Tsuna's face as _she _stood up. At the corner of Tsuna eyes, he saw Hibari walking out of the room.

"K-Kyoya!" Turning around, Tsuna ran after his Cloud guardian out of the room. Leaving four peoples alone with whatever are remains in the training room. Lenalee walks up to Kanda, giving him the look. Kanda raise a brow at the girl, receiving a sigh from her. What did he do?

"Kyoya!" Tsuna called out for the man again, he had been trying to chase the man for a while now. Each time Tsuna get closer than one meter, the other would speed up but still remains walking. Darn long legs. People are now staring at how Tsuna, a _girl, _is chasing the new guy. Tsuna can hear mumbles from people who saw them.

"Oh, teenager… How I wish I was like that."

"My wife didn't do that to me when I was visiting her!"

"Aww, darn, it's always the new guy that gets the girl…"

"You're new but you don't get girls."

"Kyoya! What are you so mad?" What happened? All he remembers is that Hibari got into a fight with Kanda and then dash off when he saw Kanda help him… Then something in Tsuna minds just snapped into place. _Ohhhhh. _Tsuna waited until they are far away from the eyes of the other members. He switches back into his male form, when it's easier to speed up to Hibari. Grabbing the other's arm and spin him around, slamming the other against the wall of a deserted hall. With two arms pinning the other on the shoulder, Tsuna stared up into Hibari's eyes, Tsuna sigh when the man gave him the cold gaze.

"You were jealous." Hibari raise a brow then look away as if he had no idea what Tsuna was talking about. With that, Tsuna lets go of the other then bring a hand up Hibari's face to tilts it toward Tsuna.

"You are jealous of Kanda, aren't you?" Tsuna asked again, keeping the smile on his face. Hibari eyes narrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tsunayoshi. And get out of my way or I'll bite you to death." There was no venom in the threat and in the back of Tsuna's mind, was grateful.

"Why were you jealous Kyoya?" Tsuna asked as he pulled his arm away and crossed them. Either Tsuna is dense or he's just playing innocent. The little Tsuna from years ago is gone and thanks to Sparta's intense training, Tsuna had more than just playing innocent up his sleeve.

"I have no reason to be jealous." The other replied as he did not meet with Tsuna's eyes.

"Then why did you dash out of the room when Kanda helped me?"

"Cause it's was too crowed there."

"You would've just threatened everybody to leave, instead you just walk out. It's not the usual you."

"Are you lecturing me on how to be myself?" Hibari stared down at the boy. Tsuna shook his head then looked away.

"No, I'm not- I didn't mean to make it seems like that!" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Why are you so persistent on wanting to know if I'm jealous are not?" A person who is holding a conversation this long with Hibari is either amazing or just plain stupid.

"C-cause I was just wondering why Kyoya is not being himself…" Tsuna drifted off as he doesn't know where this conversation is heading. A chuckled was heard from the other as Tsuna looked up and saw a smirking Hibari.

**[[ Please pardon the intrusion but this A/N is here for my sister or those who isn't fond of yaoi, /butiwonderwhyyou'rereadingthisifyou'renotayaoifan…mysisterhasherreasoncauseshe'sawesomelikethat/ to skip down to the next bolded sentence where it will explain what happen. ]] **

"You want to know why I'm acting like this?" Hibari asked and Tsuna no other option but to nod slightly. Suddenly, Tsuna felt that he was being turned and pinned against the wall. Both of his wrists were tightly against the wall. A pair of cold lips was against his warm one. He froze. He stared into those pale blue eyes, asking if this is a joke. As usual, his Cloud guardian isn't even on speaking term with joke. As usual, this warm, tingling feeling in his chest bloom and his heart beat faster. Is this what he wanted? Is this the right thing? His mind was saying that it's the wrong thing but his heart was yearning for more. His heart is screaming that the wanted this, that this is the right thing for him to do, that this is what he's supposed to do, long, long ago. Hibari broke the kiss and stared down at the other. Tsuna brought the back of his right hand to cover his tingling lips; his eyes were advert at a different direction, anywhere that isn't Hibari. His face was flushed with his healthy red that makes Hibari wants to bend down and lavished the boy with kisses. With much restrains, Hibari bend down to the other's flushed ear and whispered.

"You're the reason why I act as I am now…" He receives a gasp from the other. As he about to lean away, a pair of hand grab onto his shirt, pulling him down for another kiss. This time, the other didn't seem to hesitate. Tsuna clenched his eyes close and held his breath, fearing that he might get bitten to death any second now. He opens his eyes in surprise when a hand came up to cup the back of his head while the other reached for his back, pulling him closer to the other's body. Tsuna gasp when Hibari bite his bottom lip and a warm tongue intrudes his mouth. Hibari explore Tsuna's mouth like there's no tomorrow. A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine when his tongue meets with the other. Hibari's dominate Tsuna's without any room to argue. A moan came from the back of Tsuna's throat. He wanted more, he want his heart to be quench with Hibari's warmth. But that didn't lasts forever as Hibari pulled back. Tsuna's lips seem to follow the other's but a chuckle from Hibari makes Tsuna snapped out of his daze.

**[[ Yaoi-ish part is ova. You can read now, well… Here's what happen. Hibari told Tsuna that he's the reason Hibari is acting strange, and by explaining that, Hibari raped Tsuna's mouth and Tsuna found out that he likes it. A lot. ]]**

"Do I make you yearn for me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as he wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Tsuna seem to think about that a little. Has he? He did have this feeling in his chest that makes him want to be around the man, and his heart did beat faster when he accidentally touch the man. So does that mean he had been yearning for Hibari for that long? Realizing that Hibari was waiting for an answer, he looked up at the man then gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes… I have been yearning for you longer than I thought." At that, Tsuna reached up and gave his Cloud guardian a peck on the lip. At the corner of Hibari's lip curls up as he looked at the boy.

He finally has the boy in his hand. How he waited for the day when the other finally realize that he had been holding feeling for the boy. He had been dropping hints all over the place. Like from how he only lets the boy call him by his given name, how the boy was able to do stuff that the other doesn't, how the boy can crowd him without problem. Now, he finally has his happiness. His one and only sky.

He wonders, does the cloud hold up the sky, or does the sky hold the cloud?

For Hibari, his sky holds everything of him.


	7. Ghost!

It was early in the morning when the sun was already up in the sky and its ray radiant through the window and on Tsuna's face. His eyes open narrowly, looking at the white wall next to his bed. He was debating wither he should get up or just lay there and let the world do whatever it wants. Closing his eyelids again, his mind went back to what had happened yesterday in the deserted hall. The blood went up to his face as he thought back to what happens between him and Hibari. What are they now? Lovers? No… That's such a strong word for something that just started. But Hibari did claim that he has been holding feeling for Tsuna since a long time ago. So what is their relationship? Tsuna groan as his head hurts for thinking too much. Thinking back about the kiss, he smiled. A hand went up his pinkish lips as he blushed.

"Kyoya tastes like apple and cinnamon…" He whispered to himself and for himself to hear.

"Ora, ora, what is this I'm hearing, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna jump up from his bed as he stared at the mix-match eyes at the corner of his room.

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing in my room?" Tsuna yelled as he pulls his blanket up to cover his body even though he was fully clothes. He still feels weird around Mukuro, like the man is going to sexually harassed him any seconds. Like what's he's doing right now. Mukuro was on the edge of the bed in a flash, now crawling toward Tsuna on four. The look on Mukuro's face tells him that's he's having fun. He groans when Mukuro's hand reached up to his face and pulls him closer. Tsuna closed his eyes and wish that this was another dream that he's having.

"My Tsunay-o-ow!" Mukuro back away when a small orange fluff of a ball went for his head. Poking its beak at his forehead and pulling on his spikes. Little birdie was mad that Mukuro was disturbing peace.

"Pineapple herbivore!" Another voice came up from his nightstand. Tsuna looked over and saw the yellow fluff ball sitting there. How did he not notice the bird this whole time? He thought that it went back to Hibari's side yesterday after the kis-

Tsuna's face bloom with many shades of red. Sitting up from his spot and moved away from the illusionist. Tsuna hid his blushed under his hand.

"I-I'll just go now… Wait! This is my room! W-What are you still doing here Mukuro! Get out!" Mukuro was still glaring that the yellow fluff ball that had been cruel and calling him names. With a warning growl, both head, excluding Tsuna's Tenpi, turns to looked at the male. Seeing the warning glare that Tsuna was directing to him, Mukuro give his signature laugh then disappear in the mist. Sighing at the wake up call he had, he turn to the closet and grab his uniform. Before turning into his female form, he looked at the mirror to see what meets him. His hair had grown longer; his hair has now passed his elbow now. The weird thing is that his untamable of a mop is still there. The long section of his hair at the base of his head makes it as if he has bunch of layers on top and a tail at the bottom. With another sigh, Tsuna went and turn into his female form, going back to his usual schedule.

* * *

Tsuna received a mission from Komui, saying that there is an innocent that was shown on the radar. He said that this might be a dangerous mission since that land surrounding the castle was hunted. There was an old story was told that there were once two kingdom. One was wealthy and strong while the other was weak and helpless. The prince of the strong kingdom fell in love with the princess of the other. They were deeply in love and the two kingdoms were to have a strong bond, but on the day of the wedding, something happened and everything fell apart. The prince went into depression and locked himself up in the highest tower like a damsel in distress. The king went into rage and declared war with the opposing kingdom, making the petite properties that the opposing kingdom own into a battlefield. The princess of the small kingdom flees for her life and leave behind those innocent lives to be slaughter into pieces. The grieves of the young princess had bestow her with death. A peaceful death with a small dagger through her heart. When stories about the princess reach the prince's ear, he beheaded himself in his chamber. The whole kingdom went into chaos with one question in minds, _who will be the next heir? _Sadly, that year, the kingdom was cursed by a witch with a deadly disease that killed million, leaving bodies behind to rot. After that crisis, no one had dared to take a step into that land, fearing that they might either get cursed or met the hunting ghost of the young princess. Those land where never to be mention or approached ever again, until today.

Tsuna groans. He hated myth and scary story. He was never one to go into a hunted house in the amusement park! _I hope the legion is not true… And to add to the joy, I'm stuck with the two most emotionless people in the Order… _Indeed Tsuna is stuck with the two, handsomely_, _emotionless Japanese men. They are now walking toward the dark and deserted castle. The whole walk through the Ark and to the castle was quiet. All you hear is whistling of the chilled wind, whispering to your ear, screaming you to go away. It brings chills down Tsuna's spine and goosebump all over his body. It is always dark around here, said Komui, he also said that it's due to the witch's curse, marking her properties that he cursed. Tsuna wish he could die there but somewhere that's not here. The castle wasn't that big but wasn't small either. It was covered with vines and dead trees. Tsuna can see a human skull sitting there at the entrance, covered in dusk and spider webs. Tsuna grab onto the hem of Hibari's shirt, walking close to the man. This brought the man to raise a brow at him. Tsuna just ignored the man's mock and continue on with being a scared _girl. _When they entered the main gate, it was covered with vines and seems that the screw needs some oiling. Tsuna pray to whoever that is up there that he doesn't have to continue this quest. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the gate opens itself. Tsuna squeak when the wind gushed and slammed onto their face, knocking them into shock. They stared at the pitch black and they can't see what's in front of them. They can't even see their hands! This is killing Tsuna, he doesn't know how Hibari and Kanda do it but this is killing him to the core.

"Please j-just go a-and get t-this over wi-with.." Tsuns stutters trying to keep calm. He didn't notice that one of them was smirking. Tsuna felt something touching his shoulder. He froze. Breathe in, and then out.

"Guys, this is not funny. Stoping tapping my shoulders." He said without turning around. He heard a 'tsk' from Kanda and he could _hear_ Hibari smirking, again. Walking again down the dark hallway, they approached the ball room. Tsuna guessed it was big since he could hear echoes bouncing around the room when they entered. Tsuna kept walking, leading the group, being mafia boss kind of rubs off him sometime. Walking up further down the ball room, he felt a tap on his shoulders. He growl cause he just knew someone just thinks it's funny to piss the little _girl _off. He ignored it and kept walking. He notice that it's only his footsteps are to be heard. He stopped when there's another tap. He turned around and growl.

"What the heck do y-y…" The word died down his throat. He was standing in front of a beautiful woman. One with long gorgeous silver hair, pale skin, dark gray eyes, pale lips, transparent body. Tsuna scream on top of his lung like a girl he's suppose to be and fainted right where he was standing, in front of a ghost, who's holding a candle.

"Oh my." The ghost speaks.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he was laying on an old bed. It was comfy but something about it is off. Sitting up, he rubbing his eyes and tried to remember what happened when he fainted. Remembering him seeing a ghost, his face pale and looked around to comprehend and absorb his surrounding. The room looked old and dusty, cold from the small creak of the windows; the wall had loose its color. What the heck is going on and where's Hibari and Kanda? As if to answer his question, the door opens and entered the to men. How they had not slaughter each other, Tsuna doesn't know. It seems that they went to look around the castle for innocent. Tsuna looked at them for an explanation. Kanda answered for the first time in the whole trip.

"Can't find the location of the innocent, it seem like a fault alarm." He proclaim as he lean against the wall. Hibari seem to be looking around the room, as if finding something.

"I guess we should leave then…" Tsuna said as he got off the now warm bed. He felt a cold wind trying to push him down, Tsuna froze, and he can felt Hibari's and Kanda's eyes on him, no, something in front of him. He looked up and saw the same face he saw before. The perfect frame of the young woman who is a ghost! Tsuna jumped back and scream. The girl flinched back and places a hand over her mouth like a total gentle lady.

Hibari and Kanda was at Tsuna side in a flash, staring at the woman as they both somewhat let out a growl.

_I-I apologize for scaring you… _The ghost _speaks_ to them. She seem like she's sorry so they calm down, but not their guard. They stared at her and Hibari was brave enough to ask.

"Who are you herbivore?" The woman frowns and took a step back before bow slightly.

_Pardon my rudeness for not introducing myself, I am Albeit De Aichulonion, Pprincess of Demilion Kingdom. Pleasure of meet you all. _The princess gave a glowing smile like a flower, if she was alive that is. Tsuna tried to calm down his heart when the princess was introducing herself. It's not everyday you see a ghost. A ghost… The hunted ghost! Tsuna grab the closest hand and cling onto it.

"Y-you're the princess that hunted the battle field?" Tsuna asked as the same question ran to Hibari's and Kanda's mind.

_Yes and no… I am the not hunting this place and not hunting the battle field, there was none to start with... Say, I heard you were in searching for something important. I may have what you need. _

Tsuna stared at the woman. So she claims that she had the innocent and that part of the legion was a lie? Is that possible?

"We want the innocent and you will hand it to us." Kanda, the impatience one. Kanda moved away from his spot next to Tsuna and he notice that he was holding the other's hand. _Ooops, nice job Tsuna._

Kanda stalks over to the ghost; man got balls, and glared at her. She disperses into mist and was gone. Kanda cursed and stared around for the woman. Hibari and Tsuna looked around too, and then suddenly, the princess was in front of Tsuna, holding something close to her chest. Tsuna gasp and then cursed under his breath, he hate it when someone just appear out of no where like that.

_I-I do have the thing that you desire and I'll give it to you in one condition. _The princess said as she looked at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded slightly then she smiled.

_I want you to listen to the real story that happened here. The real legion that take place here hundreds of years ago… You don't have to tell anyone; just the three of you is enough for me to rest in peace. _And who can denied a those puppy eyes that a gorgeous princess was displaying. Feeling hypnotized, Tsuna nodded. The princess beam and then direct Tsuna to sit on one of the couch next to the fireplace and the princess sat across from him.

_This won't take long so please listen carefully… _Tsuna nodded and did not notice when the two Japanese went and sat on the couch next to him. He brought his _womanly _leg up to his _feminine _chest while his _girly _arm wrapped around his leg. The princess smile and one flick of a finger, the fireplace was lit with, well, fire.

_It was long ago, when I was just 15 years old, my father came to my chamber. He told me that I was to marry a young prince of the neighboring kingdom. At first, I hated the idea, I rue the day that I was born in a royal family, to have to go through the humiliation to marry a _Prince_ of all thing. I wanted to find love and live with the person I love. I hated my parent for that, so I ran away a few days before I had to meet the prince. I did not want to fight with my parents; it's in my name to have peace, so I ran away from my family matters, away from the battle field with my mother and father. _

The princess sighs as she looked deep into the fire, recollecting the good memories of her past.

_Then I met him. A young boy who's as clueless about people as I. At first I thought that he's a traveler from a different country or something. He and I spent our time playing and laughing. For my whole 15 years of living, I've never laugh as much as I did before. Sometime I had to run away or avoid the guard that's patrolling around the towns; I stayed at my kingdom because I met him there. He asked me why I'm running away and I always say, they're after me for my money. He doesn't seem to believe that but didn't ask farther, he also offer to pay my debt if I wanted. Of course I said no, I didn't want to be a burden on him. _

"Get on with it princess…" Kanda intrude and Tsuna slap him on his arm, yes, very girly.

_S-sorry… Well, I asked him what he is doing here in a poor country. He said that he had something to do here for his parent. He also said that he has to pick up a flower that was to be trade with gold and protection. I didn't get what he means but didn't ask. He also asked me why I'm doing here. I said that I'm ran from my home because my parent force me into marriage. He said, 'Oh, I understand what you mean, but it's not nice to leave them alone. I love my parent because they raise me up to be who I am. I can't really blame them if they want me to marry, I mean, that will be the last thing they wanted from me, to marry and had children. Carry the family line or something like that. But you should go home with your parent.' After he said that, tears were falling down from my face and I knew that I had to leave him for my parent. I bid him goodbye and I ran back home. My parent was glad that I've come to the decision to marry the prince that I was to be with for the rest of my life for the kingdom's sake. I felt dead but I didn't complain, because I knew that the boy in the street will be proud of me if I do so. So I bite my tongue and went to meet the prince. I was supposed to meet the prince the next afternoon but the prince was late. I was in my best gown, hair neat, make up on my face, and with a mask on. I was to marry this man and I have to bear it for my parent, for this kingdom. So when I met the prince, I couldn't help but to have tears rolling down my cheek. The young lad, the young lad from the street was the _prince. _Our marriage went on after that. The prince hadn't known anything about this; he mentions that my kingdom was fascinating with interesting people. He also said that he met this one person in the street that he had so much fun with. He looked so nice and happy. I had no objection to this marriage, not that I had to power to do so. He fell in love with me and so did I. Our marriage was taken place in this beautiful church, full of flowers and birds. The prince was being so honest to me and I was keeping from him that the person in the street was me. So on our wedding day, I told him. _

The princess chuckled.

_You know what I did? I showed him. I did this. _

The princess stood up and stared at Tsuna. With a smile on her face, her hand reached up to her hair and pulled it down. When the wig was off, her gown seems to change as well, she ends up wearing a button down shirt and pants like long ago. The princess was a _prince! _The three stared in shock, well Hibari and Kanda hid it but they were in shock.

_I told him that I was the young boy who spent time with him in the street. The young boy who had his heart stolen by him, who he was to marry the next day. Of course he was in shocked. He stared at me as if everything would go back to the way it is when he stared hard enough. Heheh, well, that didn't happened so he fainted. Somehow I knew that our marriage was to end there, it was a risk I had to take to be honest with him. I lost the chance to be with him for life. So I left him there and went to my chamber. Crying my eyes out until dawn. That day of the marriage, I wore my wedding gown and stood at the top step of the alter, waiting for him. I knew that he won't come but I still waited. To show my people that I had failed them, that he will soon finds out that I'm a male anyway. That we're doomed. I prayed that this will be over soon and God answer my pray. The church door opens and a man came in. He was standing there and staring at me. I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. 'What is he doing here? Did he come back for me?' I kept asking myself. He walked up to the alter and grabbed both of my gloved hand. He said his part of the marriage speech and kissed my hand. He said he was sorry that he was late. Tears was on the verge of spilling out as I stared at him and spoken my speech of the day. I wanted him but I question if he remembers what happened the day before. When Father announce us and bound us together, he kissed me with all the passion he had and I knew by that kissed, that he truly love me for who I am. Not my gender or if I can bear him a child. He said he doesn't care as long as he had me by his side. That was the best day of my life and I want someone to know the truth of the story. And I thank you for listening. _

The three exorcists stared at the now _prince. _Looking at him as if he's joking. Tsuna was the first to snapped out of his daze.

"W-Wait, so there's no war and disease?"

_There was, that's how it killed all my people… But there's no witch though. The disease came from the rats.  
_

Tsuna tried to swallow all of the information that was given to him. So there's no princess, but a prince. No war, but a wedding. The unwanted disease and there is a disease. Tsuna stared at Hibari and he looks like he doesn't care while Kanda looked bored. Tsuna stared back at the prince and gasp.

_Heheh, well then. I guess I should give you what you came here for in the first place. _The prince threw the innocent at Kanda with such manly manners. The other grunt as if accepting the prince. Why isn't the other two surprised?

_You know, Tsunayoshi, you should just go and show them the truth. _The ghost smiled at him. He stared at the prince as if he's crazy. Kanda raise a brow and looked at Tsuna. Hibari just smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tsuna fidgets. He doesn't want to know what the prince is talking about.

_You know what I'm talking about… And so is that short hair, lack of emotion, Asian guy. _

The prince pointed at Hibari with a smirk, Hibari was going to smirk back but instead he said, "I'll bite you to death ghost." The prince chuckled at that but then walks over to Tsuna.

_We're the same._

As he said that, the prince went and broke the illusion earring on Tsuna's left ear, breaking the female illusion right in front of the other two. Tsuna's felt his body ache. When the illusion was destroyed, his body grew back to its natural size, male size. His shoulders were broader, his chest is flat, his curve is gone, and his neck grews, his hip smaller, his arms grew, and his feet grew. He yelps in pain, Hibari went forward and unbutton his shirt and threw off his boot. Kanda stood there and watched. What the heck is going on?

Tsuna was now gasping for air as he lean against Hibari for supports; he now wished he had pants. The skirt is uncomfortable. He felt like he's forgetting something. He looked up at the prince as he prince looked at something behind Tsuna and Hibari. Oh holy hell. _Kanda!_ He turned around as quick as possible and seeing a wide eyes and pale Kanda. He was gripping on his Mugen as if his life depends on it. He could see fire in the other's eyes.

"K-Kanda please listens!" The man growl and storm out of the room. Tsuna wanted to follow the man but was stop the strips of clothes he had on. What can he do? He can't turn back into a girl anymore and now he had no _clothes _what so ever. Can it get any worst than this? The prince walks over to his closet and took out some old clothes that hadn't been used. It looks new but Tsuna doesn't care. Kanda is now on a rampage and he's the one at fault! He grabs the clothes and thanks the man even though he's the one that blow his secret. Oh, he forgot that Hibari was staring at him too… He bow at the ghost and ran after the samurai. Hibari ran after Tsuna after glaring at the prince.

* * *

Tsuna found Kanda outside of the castle, calling for the Ark to open. His face was red from anger and if looks could kill. Tsuna approached the man, walking slowly so he doesn't trigger any bomb. But it seems that the bomb was self-destructs. Kanda swirl around and faced Tsuna, he gave Tsuna a punch on the face. He deserves that.

"You're a freaking guy and you didn't tell me? What do you think I am? A freaking thing to play with?" He grab Tsuna's collar and shook him a few times.

"You just freaking lie to everyone! Even the evil bean sprout! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" And with that, Tsuna was out of Kanda's grip.

"Stop strangling him or he'll die barnacle." Hibari held a distress Tsuna against his chest. Holding the other cold body against his.

" He's a guy, so what? There's nothing wrong with him being a guy. He has his reason for cross dressing." Hibari glared at the barnacle. Said barnacle glared back.

"Oh? And what's the stupid reason?" He knew that it's not his business to ask but he did anyway.

"It's not my story to tell you, you have to wait for him to tell you." My, isn't Hibari talkative. Kanda glared at the boy against Hibari's chest.

"This better be good." Kanda glares at Tsuna and Tsuna glance up at Kanda, then he fainted.

* * *

"Say, you did a good job Mikuno." Said a quiet, high pitch voice.

"I did my best as I can. It's not everyday that I got a mission from you. So how you think he's doing?" Mikuno asked as he looked out of the window. Staring at the trio who's going through the Ark, one is unconscious. The other sip his tea and grin.

"He'll be fine. He's my student after all." An evil chuckle was emitted.

"Oii, Reborn, isn't that a little too harsh?" Mikuno asked. The infant shook his head.

"No, it's not. As I told you, He's my student after all. I'm not letting his having all the fun." Reborn smirks as he pet Leon on the head. A chills went down Mikuno's spine. Thank the lord he's not stuck with Reborn as a tutor.

"Anyway, your illusion was perfect. I think Hibari figure it out but didn't say anything. I think he's enjoying this as well." Reborn chuckled. Mikuno just grinned nervously.

"So... You made up the story? Of the ghost prince and everything? You got this place set up pretty well." He looked at the little infant. Reborn looked up emotionless.

"What are you talking about? This is a real castle and the story I told you to tell Baka-Tsuna is true. There's no lie in this." Blood was drain from Mikuno's face as he stared at the infant. When he felt something chilly next to him, he turn slowly, very slowly and met a smiling couple. Transparent and everything. They were holding hand and grinning at him. He shorter male looked at him and grinned.

_You sure got my personality right, didn't he love? _The younger male looked at the taller male. The taller male smile and nodded.

_Right down to the bone, you could posses him if he looked like you, love. _With that, Mikuno fainted at the spot. The couple chuckled and looked at Reborn with thankful looks.

_We thank you for doing our last wishes, Reborn. Now we can rest in peace. _The couple turn into dusk but their spirit was still lingering around.

_Oh, and I hope that young boy will figure out his answer. _The voice said before it finally depart from this world. Reborn smirk and pet Leon again.

"Of course, he will. He is Baka-Tsuna after all." Reborn chuckled as he sip his tea.

* * *

** HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG!**

* * *

**Well,** about Hibari's kiss… I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND I WAS LISTENTING TO APPLE AND CINNOMON BY UTADA! The song tempted me to write it's title so I did… Well~ Good thing I wasn't listening to Chocolate ice. ;D Unless some of you like Chocolate ice… -.-

Really, i had no idea about the story, i made it up or something like that.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE FOR LIKE... WEEKS! I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE BEGINNING THEN I STOPPED- JUST TO GET MY INSPIRATION GOING- THEN YEAH, END UP TAKING ABOUT LIKE WEEKS OR SO AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED! I WAS IN MY DEPRESSING CORNER FOR A FEW DAYS! aND YEAHASDJFLKASJJLFK. FORGIVE ME AND I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS! HEY I MADE THIS CHAPPIE A LITTLE LONGER!

8 PAGES LONG PPL~

I would love review, it makes me happy so that i won't think of school and i won't loose my spirit on writing, ((Found out that my english teacher is boring...)) and yeah..


	8. What is this?

Hibari was carrying the unconscious boy in his arms, walking through the white platform into the Ark. Kanda had already gone through the exit to the HQ, fuming like a hotpot. As he walks through the exit door, he was approach by a worryReever. (?) It seems that Kanda had already informed the science department's leader that their little 'birdie' is injured. Reever saw the male form of the unconscious body of the supposedly girl. He turns and stares at the samurai man, eyes wide and asking what the heck is going on, Kanda just 'tsk' and said, 'Ask him for yourself.' And walked off like his pissed off self. The whole science department was quiet and staring at the unconscious boy, Hibari just ignore them and carry the boy to the infirmary. Thinking to himself, he wondered what might the little carnivore would do to this situation. A smirk curves the corner of

Hibari's lips upward. He would love to stay out and watch this little show.

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 -Hours later- 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

The first thing that registers in Tsuna's mind his is the blank, white ceiling staring back at him. The next things is that when he closed his eyes was then the harsh smell of medicine hit his nostril, he slightly wince at how strong the smell is. He heard something moving beside the bed, his eyes shot up and target the object that was moving beside the bed, getting his guard up. The person in front of him was no other than Komui. The man face's was emotionless and still.

Tsuna can't see the man's eyes through the glasses, which was reflected by the light of the room. He closed his eyes to calm himself down; he tried to remember what happens before he was put in the infirmary. His eyes shot up in panic as he pulls the blanket up and stared down at his chest. It was flat and that's all he needs to know as he stare wide eyes at the Chinese man. The said man just stared at him until he adjust his glasses, that was when Tsuna can see the hardness of the man's eyes, then he starts talking.

"I assumed that you can guess what happened, right?" Never had Tsuna imagine Komui's voice can be so cold.

"Yes…" Came the uncertain answer.

"Is this necessary?" Now Tsuna can see the frown of the other's face. His made his hand clench. Tsuna look down at the painted white blanket.

"Yes… It was required." Komui just nodded at this then stood up from his preoccupied seat and walk away from the bed toward the exit. The last thing that

Komui said before depart from the room was a low 'why?' Tsuna sat there; a frown set on his face. Why? The word kept repeating in his head as if someone kept pressing the repeat button to corrupt Tsuna's mind. Lying down on the bed, he thought about what might happens if he walk through those door, out of the infirmary. He cursed to himself, what would everyone think? What would his co-worker think…? With one last sigh, he sat up and saw an extra male uniform at the edge of the bed. He wore the uniform and it seems to fit him nicely. Still, that didn't brighten up his mood at all. He walked out of infirmary. Walking down the hall of the Order, Tsuna had no idea where his feet are leading him. He was walking mindlessly like a zombie. He didn't even notice when he walked pass the science department's hall, leading him to the deserted garden. He sat on the step from the entrance of the hall to the garden, and then stared up the sky with not a care in the world. He had failed half of his mission. They didn't know he was a mafia boss but they did found out that he was a boy. Now what will he do?

He bet everyone hates him now. With that, Tsuna felt as if his heart is crumbling into pieces. That was when something hits him. He notices that the love that he felt for this family is similar to the one that he felt for his dear family at home. That was when his eyes widen, he cursed to himself. He had done something that he wasn't supposed to do. He had become attached to the people here, which will bring Tsuna clinging to the memories that he had here if he were to leave this place. He brought his hand to his face and massages the bridge of his nose, forcing headache that was approaching away.

"You look like you're having fun." A voice came up behind him. The Chinese girl approached the sullen boy. She sat down next to Tsuna on the white steps, Tsuna raise a brow as he glance over at the girl. Lenalee just smile at him in return.

"You know, no one in the Order judge you. We're just shocked and need some time to adjust to the new you, the guy you." And with that, the Chinese girl stood up and starts to walk away, that's it? That was all she wants to do? But before she does so, she turns around and said.

"You need to talk to Kanda, he was hurt pretty badly." With that, she walks away from the garden. Tsuna just sat there for a while. Wondering how he hurts the samurai. Then, with that, he realized that he had betrayed the man. Standing up, he now has to find Kanda.

Tsuna stood there in front of the meditating room, staring at the door and debate if he should go in or not. Praying to himself, he grabs onto the handle and pushes it in. Just as he anticipated, Yuu Kanda was sitting there in the center of the flat platform in the middle of the room. The room block out from any connection to the outer world. It also has large, wide white pole that hold up the roof. Seem like a jail to Tsuna. Kanda was sitting there, his face were frown-free. He actually looked peaceful, a thing that you don't see every day.

Tsuna walks up to Kanda and sat next to him. He knew that the other can feel him. The man sat there, ignoring the brunette. It might be awkward but Tsuna just sat there. Thanks to Tsuna's stubbornness, Tsuna had now pissed Kanda off.

"What the heck are you doing here…?" Kanda growl. Tsuna didn't answer the male so Kanda stood up and walking toward the exit.

"Sorry…" That froze Kanda into place. Deep down in Kanda's mind, he didn't know that he wanted to hear those toward coming from the boy, he deserve an apology.

For Tsuna, that was the reason why that word was all the boy need to stop him from his track. The feeling of Tsuna hiding stuff from him was unbearable; it hurt him so when he found out that Tsuna had lied to him. He doesn't care if Tsuna was a boy… Wait, what is he _thinking_? Fudge…

"Sorry for not telling you about this… I really am but I just had too hid it from everyone." Kanda turn around.

"Why? Why is it too darn important to hide it from everyone here?" Kanda didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it did. The boy was staring at Kanda then shy away. Tsuna was now looking at the floor.

"I… I can't tell you." That was when Kanda snapped. He took long stride toward the boy and pinned Tsuna against one of the large pole.

"Don't kid with me." Kanda said threatenly. This has shoken Tsuna up as hestare

pu at Kanda's stone hard eyes.

"There's no way in heck are you hiding things from me again. I don't like stuff being hid from me. You get me? You did it once and I'll never let you do it again! It hurts too much…" The last sentence was mumbled and Tsuna almost didn't catch that. Kanda's eyes were hidden under those jet black bangs, avoiding

Tsuna's curious gaze. Tsuna had no idea what just happened. One minute he was listening to Kanda ranting at him and one second, he was pinned against a pole with Kanda sopping. What the heck happen to the world...? Finally, Kanda lets go of Tsuna and took a hesitant step back. Tsuna got a glimpse of those eyes, Kanda looks heartbroken, but he bet the man didn't know the expression that was displaying on his face. The hard and cool mask has been broken. Broken for Tsuna!

"I…I'm actually from a big family." Tsuna's gaze never left the samurai man.

Kanda looks up Tsuna, not believing that Tsuna was telling him this.

"I'm going undercover so that my attacker, or kidnapper, can't find me. I was to live here temporary until it's safe to go back. I'm not supposed to have much impact to anyone here, I'm not supp- Not allow to have any string of attachment here because in the end, I will have to leave here without a trace." Then tears start to form in Tsuna's eyes, which were when Tsuna realize something. "I don't really want to leave here Kanda… I've make a mistake and made a strong bond to here… I-I've seen my own family in everyone here. But now… I've messed everything up and I can't retrace my step. It's too lat-" Kanda slapped the boy across the cheek, the connection between the cheek and the palm made a snappy sound echoes through the whole room.

"You stupid little- I thought you were smarter than that little pee-wee brain of bean sprout!" With that, Tsuna was wrapped up in warm, strong arms as Kanda embrace him.

"You can't leave here! It's too late for that. Everyone here has created a bond with you and it can't be broken. You're family, you're everyone's family. We're together, you can't leave. If you do, I'll hunt you down and cut you into pieces then bring you back here." With that, in Kanda's mind he wonders, how was he's going to cut the boy then piece him back together to bring him back? Tsuna would notice this too but he was too shock to even paid attention to the last sentence. They think of me as a family… With that, droplets of tears feel down Tsuna's cheek. He cried, grabbing onto Kanda's shirt and sob into it. They stayed like that for a long while. Kanda let Tsuna cried his eyes out until the boy can't force another tears out of those cameral eyes.

When Kanda think Tsuna finished the crying, he pulled Tsuna away, looking at the boy's teary face. He swear, His body moved on its own as he lean in and kiss the boy. Tsuna eyes widen at the contact. The kiss was short and simple. Just a peck on the close lips, but to Tsuna, it felt like forever. As Kanda lean back and away from the brunette, he advert his eyes elsewhere for a second. Trying to get himself together from that kiss. He himself couldn't believe it. Of anything he could've done, why kiss the boy? After a moment of lecturing himself, Kanda gather enough courage to look at the boy. Tsuna was standing there, still wide eyes, trying to grasps what just happened. His heart was beating fast and when he said fast, it was like Hibari's Fast fast. He stood there in fear, what is this newfound feeling he's going through? Th-This can't be right. He was feeling something strong and fresh. No! This can't be right! He's in love with Hibari so he shouldn't have this tingling feeling for the samurai!

Tsuna's mind was going through such crisis that makes the person in front of him thinks of crisis things.

_'Oh my gosh. I did it. I just freaking blew the boy's mind off! Oh no, what do I do? I haven't been through this! He's having a freaking heart attack right now all thanks to me! How can I be so freaking stupid! Yuu, you need to control your own body around this boy. Now what am I supposed to do? Shizzle...' _

Kanda stared at the boy in front of him, looking at how the boy was freaking himself out. With a breath in, he grabs hold of both of Tsuna's shoulder. The boy looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Tsuna, calm down..." Thanks to that, the boy seems to calm down. That's was when Kanda realize something. He just kissed the boy. He just freakin' kissed the boy! It was so out of character but he can hold down the slight blush that colored his cheek. Tsuna seems to notice and blush as well.

"A- That-... I wasn't myself... More like my body moves on it's own." now Kanda is making excuse. He himself knew that he like that kiss. He can't denied that the brunette's lips were soft.

"I-It's okay..." That was all Tsuna can choke out. They stood there awkwardly.

Not knowing what to do. Somehow Tsuna knows that Kanda likes him without the

samurai saying it. Now, only one question remains.

Why is Tsuna feeling like this?

_**TBC**_

* * *

OKAY! Well, sorry for the late, late, LATE update. School just started and I've been busy doing stuff. BUSYBUSYBUSY~

ReViEw Answer:

Variation on Ink: Ouch! That's not good. My English teach has this weird old English accent, that doesn't sound like British at all, and it was SOOOO boring! D: Let survive English this year. *highfive*

Aoinobara (thoughyou'~) OH GOSH! THAT'S WITH THIS CHAPPIE, YOU'LL FIND OUT. Kinda… o_e'' Oh, you'll see. Just be patience mah friend.

**I forgot to write this down on last chapter! **MIKUNO is just a random mist illusionist I made up for that chapter. Apperently, he was hired by Reborn so that he could play this little _game _of his. Lol. So yeah. Nutting special.

Either i'm stupid or just crazy. I can't curse if it cost my life.. well i can't curse purposely... My friend kinda forbid me from cursing so i didn't curse for 2-3 years. now i feel uncomfortable not cursing when lots of the character curse... LIKE GOKUDERA AND KANDA! 0.0


	9. Is He Mad?

"Piii.." The little robotic bird flew on top of its master's mop of hair, soothing the puzzled face of the young boss. Tsunayoshi is laying on his plain bed. Thinking back to yesterday, what had happened in the meditating room; it was a mess there now, thanks to the two Japanese men uncontrollable anger.

**-Flashback-**

The samurai was embracing the younger boy; taking in all the warmth from the other, Kanda closed his eyes and buried his face into the other hair, sniffing the boy's scent. Kanda seem consent with the position while Tsuna beg for differ. He was scared to death. _What is he doing? _Was all that's the younger boy can think of. Tsuna tried to push the other away, but the action went in vain when the man's grip tightens. Both of Tsuna's hands were pressed flushed against the other's chest with no other way to escape without using force on the other man and Tsuna doesn't have any intension on kicking the man between the legs, he's not that evil. Trying to wiggle out of the intense grip, Tsuna can't help but find the embrace forceful and… Passionate. Tsuna tried to ask the other to let go, but since his face was being pressed to the nape of the other's neck, his voice came out muffed. "Uhh, Anda? …Kun chu et co eff mi?" Kanda opened his eyes to be blurred with cameral hair. Not letting go, Kanda kept his grip on the other and ignored the request with ease. Feeling uncomfortable with the samurai, Tsuna growl, this sounded like a sigh to Kanda, and tried to push Kanda away again. Feeling a force on his chest, Kanda tighten his arms around the small boy. "K-Kanda! Let go!" Tsuna's command echoed through the large meditating room. Tsuna pushed away harder and got one inch away from the man, but in the process Kanda's strong arms pulled the boy back and the younger boy found that he was again, flushed against the man. Finding that the embrace is not so passionate anymore, Tsuna clunch his eyes closed and pray to whoever is up there would save him.

Tsuna's prayer was answered when he felt Kanda being yank off of him; he also heard a cracking of jar from the samurai, followed with a groan. Opening his eyes, Tsuna founded himself being embraced by someone else. The embrace was gentle and warm, it it helps him realize the fact that he was now safe and was protected. There's only one person in the world that could make him feel like that. Looking up at the man, Tsuna's eyes smile. "Kyoya…" The man's breathe brushes on Tsuna's face. _Hmm… Apple? And is that a hint of cinnamon too? _Looking at the man again, Tsuna saw anger in those eyes. Hibari was never the one to show emotion on his composed feature, he was so composed and serious that it took Tsuna a long time to realize what he older man was really feeling. It took a lot of practice and spar for him to recognize some of the man's facial expression… For example, how Hibari's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his body temperature rise; expressing how pissed he is.

"Nobody touches what's mine… **Kamikorosu.**"

Hibari, letting go of Tsuna, dashes toward Kanda with tonfas in hands. Hibari's moved so swiftly that Kanda can see ghost behind the man, even with Tsuna's trained eyes, he was still amazed with the others speed. "You kept getting stronger every time I see you Kyoya…" Smiled the smaller boy. Kanda seems to be taken aback by the hasty movement, moving to the side to dodge the offensive tonfa that was going directly to this abdomen. Kanda took out his Mugen, blocking the attack from the other man.

Tsuna went into panic when he realized that Hibari _is _going to bite Kanda to death. Wracking his brain to figure out a way to stop the two, Tsuna stood there like a statue, staring at the two men fighting and damaging the room. _Why is it that when I come to a room, the room always ends up being destroyed…? I'm going to have an earful from Komui after this… _ Taking the matter into hand… Or more like with his voice, Tsuna called out Hibari's name, telling him to stop, which end up distracting the man for a mere second. That was all Kanda need to elbow the other's rib. Gasping when Hibari wince, the older man kicked the Kanda away, getting some distance between them. Tsuna ran to Hibari. "Kyoya! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Reaching out to Hibari's arm, Tsuna was pushed away when Kanda charged up again. Smirking to himself, Hibari got his tonfas ready for the attack. Which didn't come because Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and stopped Kanda before the other could reach Hibari. "Stop." Tsuna's calm and cold voice always silence the room; Hibari felt a shiver running dow his spine. "Get out of the way Carnivore." Hibari ordered, "It's my battle, not yours to interrupt." The three stoold there in silence until Tsuna turned around with pain in his eyes. "No… I'm not going to lose you again… Not when I'm here…" The pain in Tsuna's sunset eyes rooted both men to the ground. Hibari growl and straighten himself. Kanda looked at the other man who looked angered and, was that concern in the man's eyes? Was it toward Tsuna? Hibari slammed his tonfas against the wall, making a big dent there then walked away. Silence followed the man's footstep, leaving Tsuna and Kanda there to rot. After a long pause, Tsuna sigh, looking down at the ground with is bangs hiding his eyes. Kanda stood there, he was forgotten by the boy and now there was an awkward air around them. Tsuna finally took notice of him and looked up; his face was hard and emotionless. "I'm sorry to stop you like that… But I'm not losing him again. Not for this." With that, Tsuna went back to his normal state and walked away. Leaving Kanda there, for the first time in his life, he was confused.

**-End of Flashback-**

Now laying on his bed, Tsuna turned to his side and stared at his robotic bird. Tsuna sigh. Hibari is probably pissed at him for being overprotective of the man. Everyone knows that Hibari despise interruptions and aids from other. He was the cloud for goodness's sake! He didn't get the title Cloud Guardian for nothing! The man fought alone and _still _fights alone. Tsuna's so dead; he can see it now, his lifeless body under Hibari's feet; the said man smirking his head off. Emitting a long sigh that careless a tint of worried. How is this going to affect his relationship with Hibari? He really wanted this relation to work. He just realized that he had feeling for his Cloud Guardian since a long time ago, after he passes the phrase when Hibari scared him shirtless! Emitting another sigh, Tsuna stared up at the white ceiling. A mad Hibari means a worried Tsuna. Who knew what the Cloud man could do when he's pissed? Might as well order some extra coffins just to make sure all the poor soul had a proper burial. Sitting up, tired from all the lying in bed and sulking, Tsuna put on his uniform and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, Tsuna notice all the smiles that were directed to his direction as he walked down the hall. Suddenly, an arm was slung over his shoulder from the left. The smell of lavender hit his nose as he looked up to see Lavi grinning down at him. "Hey there! Where you think you're going?" The red-head pulled Tsuna close as he walked down the hall. "Hey, don't harass him Lavi!" A familiar voice came from his right. Tsuna turned and saw Allen grinning at him. Looking confused as ever, Tsuna stopped walking, which made the red-head who had his arm around the younger brunette, stop the man from taking another step forward. Allen stops as well and looks at Tsuna. Tsuna has now taken an interest in his boot and is now staring at it. The two older exorcists look down at him with understanding. Feeling the other's patient, Tsuna looks up and fidget when he met two pair of eyes staring at him. Tsuna, now looking down again, mumbled something under his breath. Too low for the other two to hear. Lavi grinned and bent down slightly with a hand behind his right ear. "Come again?"

Now feeling the blood running up his face, Tsuna looks up and said quickly, "I'm so sorry for lying you guys! I didn't mean to hide my gender from anyone… I just h… I'm sorry…" He bow down to the other two, hoping that the other two would just forgive him so he could get this heavy weight off his chest. "Heh, now that's the Tsuna we know and love." Caught off guard, Tsuna looked up and saw the two men smiling down at him. Confused show on Tsuna's face had made the other two grins. "Aw, come on! You were all depressed yesterday and we didn't even get to see you the day before! You were like a walking doll, it's creepy! You also had this creepy face that is soooo twisted it almost made me peed in my pants! Ack-" Lavi was elbowed on his side by Allen, who coughs and apologizes for the others weird taste of words. "He could have just worded it better." Tsuna smiles and nodded; saying that it's fine. After the two men said their goodbyes, Tsuna went on and walk aimlessly around the building. Walking pass a wide spread door that led him up to a special place in this castle. Walking up those step, Tsuna gaze met stone, cold, iron eyes.

* * *

**OHSNAP!**

CLIFF HANGGEREERERRERE~

Soooo sorry for not updating at ALL the whole months for so… School is killing my creative brain cells and all the mountains of hw is overworking my lazy bone so I didn't have time to update. . . .don't _kill_ me…

I have to thanks **Yume Li** for pointing out on chapter 3, I mistype Tsuna's surname, it's supposed to be Kinomo, not Sawada…. My bad on dat. Tsuna changed his surname when he turned into a girl. Eheheh… THANKS YUME LI. I WOULD TAKE YOU TO ICE CREAM OR WHATEVER IF I KNOW YOU, BUT SINCE I DON'T, TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS A GIFT.

Okie….

**ToughLuV**: Yah, I know what you mean… I mean, YOU EVEN SAID IT IN YOUR NAME! ToughLuv for Tsuna.

**Mr…or Miss…Or Mrs…. Aoinobara**: eheheheheheheh, …darn, I forgot….wait a minute. It'll happen next chap, just wait. Be patient and you'll get it.

**DON'T FORGET THAT I DON'T HAVE A PLOT, I JUST KNOW HOW IT WILL START AND HOW IT WILL END**

**THE REASON I DO THIS CUZ THE REVIEWERS COULD JUST TELL ME WUT DEY WUNT AND I COULD ADD IT IN THE STORY FOR SATISFACTION**

**ANOTHER REASON IS THAT I WORK BETTER THAT WAY, **

_Go with the flow..._**  
**


	10. Wao

Disclaimer: i do not own DGM OR KHR. that's all i have to say.

Chapter 10

Wao…

Cold iron eyes gaze at him as he walks up the starts. Hibari was just walking down from the room, probably just finished his nap.

"H-Hello, Hibari…" Tsuna looks down, for some reason, the name Hibari just slip off his tongue. It sounds weird and unnatural. It's like he's speaking to a stranger now. Looking up to the older man, Tsuna flinched by the harsh gaze Hibari was giving him. Backing away from the man, Tsuna tried to comprehend why the man was giving him that look.

"H-Hibari… What's wrong?" Hibari did not answer; he just stood there, staring at Tsuna, staring at his prey. Feeling the intense gaze again, Tsuna's hand slightly trembles. Seeing the other's nervousness, Hibari took a step forward and Tsuna took a step back. Titling is head to the side, Hibari reach up and took Tsuna's wrist, pulling the younger forward. Tsuna somewhat landed gracefully on Hibari's chest.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna felt all the blood went up to his face, the other wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist. Feeling the other's warm arms around him, Tsuna returned and wraps his arm around the other's torso. Burying his face to Hibari's chest, smelling the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon, feeling the accelerating heartbeats, feeling safe in the other's arms. How could he have missed this all these time? What had he been doing with his life? How did he survive in life without this man here? Feeling his heartbeat increase, synchronizing with Hibari's, Tsuna titls his head and his lips brush against Hibari's neck. The older man held Tsuna closer, feeling the soft lips on his skin. Leaning down, he whispers something into Tsuna's ear, making the other lean back and blushes furiously.

"Y-You mean it?" Asked Tsuna, looking up at the older man, Tsuna saw one of those rare smiles Hibari only show him. _Only _him. Reaching up with both hands, Tsuna places both hands on Hibari's cheeks; bring the man'ns face down towards him. The other seems to comply to Tsuna's wishes and tighten his grip around the boy, bringing him up and lean against his body. The action had made Tsuna's eyes close and his arms wraps itself around the older one's neck.

**(OKIE, idk if you ppl like kissing or not but for my beloved sister, this is not good for your health. It finishes when you see the next bolded sentence.)**

Hot meets cold, orange meets purple, sky meets cloud. The kiss was tender and passionate, no forces; only in their free will. Hibari lick Tsuna's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. The younger one whimper but let the other's tongue in anyway. Not letting Hibari dominate him in the beginning, Tsuna push the other tongue back, fighting for dominance. Hibari groan into the kiss and suck on Tsuna's tongue, taken the younger one off guard. Hibari took dominance and pushes Tsuna against the wall. The kiss ended due to the need of air. Tsuna pants as he look up at Hibari, who was panting as well. Hibari stare down at Tsuna, the boy had flushed lips and moise red lips. His eyes was in a daze of lust and needs. Bending down, Hibari kissed Tsuna's flushed cheek, his jar, down to his neck. Breathing hotly against the smooth neck, Hibari's tongue slip out and lick the sweet skin, it as just as he thought, it felt warm as his tongue ran itself against the skin. Kissing the skin lightly, he sucks every place that he licked; he was in a mission on searching for a certain spot that makes the boy under him wither and sweet voice moaning his name.

"H-Hi- Ah…" _There it is. _Hibari licks the juglar muscle on Tsuna's neck, hearing the other's moan made all the head in his body go straight down pass his abdomen. Beginning to suck the small spot on Tsuna's neck again, Hibari groan when Tsuna arch up and grind himself against him. How it that this boy underneath was able to make him this crazy. It's like a dose of ecstasy going through his vein. Slowly, Hibari hand snake down Tsuna's body, stopping at the younger's abdomen. Tsuna's warm hand gently places itself on his cheek, bringing his face up to Tsuna's parted lips. Tsuna slid his tongue into Hibari's mouth as their lips connect, searching for the other's tongue. When he found what he was looking for, Tsuna guide the other's headed tongue into his mouth. Wrapping itself around the other, tasting the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon, Tsuna grind his tongue onto Hibari's, hearing himself moans and Hibari's groan. The vibration went into the kiss, making everything hotter than it usually is. Tsuna's right leg slowly slide up Hibari's own, hooking it around the man's bringing their hip together. Hibari groan into Tsuna's mouth as the younger one sucks on Hibari's tongue. Letting go of the other's tongue, Tsuna moans out.

"Kyoya…" Hibari smirks at the moans.

"Now you call me that, I should reward you." As Hibari leans in, a sound from close by encounter.

"Piii… Peep… Peep… Recording… Transferring…" Both man stopped what they're doing and turns their head to the direction.

**(NOW the inno-pro-pro is over, you can continue from here.)**

Tenpi was sitting on a bench with Hibird, staring at their masters. Tenpi's eyes were red and its beak was open, video recording everything. Tsuna, staring at his robotic bird, grinned then looked at Hibari. Positive that his bird was still recording, Tsuna reach up to Hibari's tie, pulling on it and pulled Hibari down for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, which including Hibari participating, could make fangirls squeal.

When they part, Tsuna's gaze linger onto Hibari, smiling at the man then look back at his bird.

"He's mine and if you touch him, I'll burn you down to hell and back so that Mukuro could embrace you with opens arms." The grin on Tsuna face was a little sadistic. Looking down at his little carnivore, Hibari's lips curve upward; proud that the little carnivore knows how to be possessive. Looking back to the bird, Hibari stare at it, an idea pop in his mind.

"We should teach that robot how to sing the Namimori Anthem." Said Hibari with a straight face.

* * *

"_We should teach that robot how to sing the Namimori Anthem." _Said Hibari in the big, flat screen, monitor that was just installed in the cafeteria, Science department, some training room, and the locker room. At that moment, the record of the most nosebleeds in the world at the same time was broken many times. The most yaoi fangirls that had just form, or were already one, squeals on top of their lungs and was dominating the male over the TV. No one could hear the 'Kufufufu' laugh at the corner of the room.

"Waoh, that was a hot show." Lavi was leaning against the table that Allen was occupying with food. Allen, who is now in shock of what he had just seen, mouth opens with food in his mouth. Tim was just recording what had just been recorded. Looking down at the British boy, Lavi grinned and lean down.

"You should close that mouth of yours before you catch flies." That got half of Allen's mind back as he turns to the red head but to be kissed be the said man.

"We should do as they do." The red-head grinned widely. Allen just stares up at the man and blush. Lenalee was standing in front of the Cafeteria entrance, smiling at the monitor.

"What the hell was that! What kind of thing are they showing?" Said a voice behind Lenalee.

"Maa Maa, calm down. They're just having fun." Said another voice.

"Fun? That stupid Cloud man just harassed the Tenth! The _Tenth! _Not the number ten!" Argue the other.

"…waah, that was… Why is Tsuna-nii kissing the Cloud man?" Ask a younger voice. There was silence then.

"That's because Tsuna wanted Hib-"

"You AIRHEAD, you're not supposed to tell him that!"

The whole room now stared at the trio at the entrance. The three continue to argue, one was yelling his lung out, while another was wearing this goofy grin on his face; the last one was just picking his nose.

"Oh, everyone, these three are the new temporary exorcist. Say hi everyone!" Lenalee said to the group of shocked people.

**

* * *

**

**OMG, **two chapter in a rowwww? 0.0

You must be dreaming… No, you're not. Oh well.

I'm at mah sistah house right now and you must thank her for giving me the strength to write another chapter!

xD

THANKS' SIS!

AND MAH SIS IS ToughLuV. .. I think that's what she had as her name now…

Forgot to mention: Last chapter **Kamikorosu** mean "I'll bite you to death"… yah, srry for not mentioning dissss.

**: **Oh, Mukuro is in there…somewhere. ;D BUT he's there. Heheh, nawh, now with Tsuna permission to play with anyone who touches Hibari, I think Mukuro would love to stay there for awhile. OH, I JUST DID UPDATE. LOLED

**Aoinobara: **Thank you so much for reviewing so much, I love your opinion. Yahhh, srry about dat, Kanda was kinda being a jerk now… I HOPE YOU'R ENOT MAD! D:

WELL, I hope you like the speed of this one, cause it probably won't happen again! Srry for the wait, I am glad that I updated again with the reviews and whatnot, it made me feel less empty when my mail is not empty. Loled.

Glad you LUV~ IT. You got to see some smex up this time.

WWELLLLL! I got to say, I am very proud of mahself. *cheer for mahself*

Until next time~~~Happpy Thanksgiving guys!

wao, i just notice i change lots of stuff...


	11. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or DGM what so ever. If I did, I wouldn't be typing on this ancient laptop. Loled. (Holy crap, i forgot that it's suppose to be DGM not KGM...my bad, thank you for pointing that out kaggie101!)

Chap 11:

It was a normal day for Allen Walker. He was having a peaceful breakfast, made by the wonderful Jerry, with Tim. Well, it was peaceful until a red head jumps him from behind, making Allen choke on whatever he was chewing; which is a lot of stuff. Allen cough and try to keep what he had in his mouth to stay in his mouth. Lavi notice that he had just choke the other so he try to help by hitting the man's back; which conclude Allen coughing to get more violent. Tim just tilts its little ball head in confuse. After the coughing man settle down, the said man glare up at the red head.

"I could've died." Came the dead comment. Lavi chuckled and scratch the back of his head. Ooops.

"Eheheh…Well you didn't, now did you?" Reply the red head. As if trying to looks like he realize something, Lavi clasp his hand together and took a seat next to Allen.

"Oh! Allen, Lenalee is sick today." Said the red head, trying to change the subject, which works wonder when the glare on Allen face disappear and forms into a frown.

"What? Is she okay?" Well, that did the trick. Lavi nodded.

"She's fine. Just a small cold and Komui went into 'Big Brother Nurse Mode'. I feel kinda bad for her." The red head said as he touches his chin, thinking what it would've been if he was in the girl's place, shivering at the image of Komui in a nurse outfit. Shaking his head to forget the image he had just came up with, Lavi face the other again and grin.

"Sooo, since Lenalee is sick in bed. You and I have to give the new comer a tour! And we're meeting them at their room in about 15 minutes." Lavi explains as he continues to grin at his lover. Allen just stops eating and stare at the man. So he was the back-up plan whenever Lenalee is busy…wonderful.

"…now?" Ask the froze man. Lavi nods and then grab his lover's wrist pulling the man out of the cafeteria. Allen groan and glace back at his lonely food that he has to abandon. Giving it once last glance, he let Lavi drag him out of the cafeteria, leaving the still eating Timothy in the cafeteria…forgotten.

Walking down the hall, Allen shyly looks down at their hands. They're not really holding hands since Lavi was holding onto his wrist, but it was close…right? He was sure that they're a couple and whatnot, just not in public. But since they're not yet an item in public, they haven't been able to do stuff that couples does, like holding hands and other things normal couples do. Allen knew that there won't be any problem to their preference since three fourth of the female population is in the closet fangirls and they guys doesn't really care. Allen smiles, he sure is lucky to have such an accepting family. Not many people in the world is this accepting and he had to appreciate those around him for being so accepting to this. Truly, the Order does have a heart of gold.

Smiling to himself, Allen slowly release Lavi's grip on his wrist and slowly intertwine their fingers together. To his surprise, their hands fit each other perfectly. Allen notice that they're not walking anymore and are now standing in the middle of the empty hall. Looking up to the red head, Allen notice how brown Lavi's left eye were, it was soothing and calming for some odd reason. For Lavi, he was studying the other male and trying to figure out the reason that brought this on. Not that he minded the holding hands, he loves it actually. Allen is usually very shy about their relationship so that's why he didn't show any sign that they're together in public, but now that Allen had took a step does that mean he wants to reveled to everyone? Shaking his head slightly, Lavi give Allen a supportive squeeze and brought the other's pale hand up to his lips. Gazing it slightly then kiss the pale knuckle. The whole time, Lavi had his eyes on his lover, who was now blushing madly. With a chuckle, Lavi slightly pull Allen to the opposite direction to their destination. This put confusion in the blushing man's face.

"Lavi, weren't we suppose to meet the others in the other direction?" The red head glace back at his lover and their joint hand, he shook his head then grin.

"I want to show you something and we still have time." Lavi reasons with the man as he drags the said man up the stairs to the roof.

"May I ask, _why_ are we going up the roof?" Allen asks the other man as they ascendant up the stoned steps. Lavi shushes him and when they reach the door that opens to the roof, Lavi slowly opens the wood door. When Lavi moves to the side for Allen to see, Allen slowly walks up and his eyes widen. The roof was bright and covers in doves. All of them were shining brightly due to the sunlight reflecting upon their feather. The clear blue sky in the background makes it even more heavenly. Allen didn't notice the smile that was forming on his lips, making the other man that was with him smiles at his reaction.

"Lavi,… this is beautiful! It's like heaven!" Allen said without taking his gaze away from the scene. Lavi chuckles and then reach over to Allen. Wrapping his hand around the other's waist, he turns Allen so that the boy was facing him. A smile on his lips as he stares at his lover's gray eyes, he had to admit, nothing the more beautiful than the man in front of him. Even with the ugly scar running down the other's left eye, to Lavi, the scar is a part of the other and he had already accept the scar as one of the other's beauty. Leaning forward, he kisses the scarred eye, lingering for a moment and wondering what he did to deserve someone like this.

Allen stood there, froze, he could feel the blood draining from his face and the fear of his scar emerging. The scar he had received long ago, a curse, something that he had to carry with him forever until the day he died. The curse that he had dearly hated because of what the other might think when they look at him and he has no ways of getting ride of the thing. To Allen, the curse had causes him a great deal of pain, one was to be alone in his childhood. People judge, they judge him the first second the laid eyes on him. They comments on his scarred face, thinking him as ugly and a disease, calling him nasty names just for who he is, for just being himself. The only people who didn't judge him were Mana and Master Cross. The only people who looks at him for who he is and not what he looks like, and they are the people that helps him accepting the fact that the scar will stay with him and that it is part of him now. To him, those two are the one that makes him realize that if he doesn't accept who he really is and is letting the darkness consuming him; he will never be able to continue in life. He has to let it go and continue living. People judge, but people who judge just by appearance doesn't knows what it feels like to be like this, scarred, cursed, alone…so they don't have the right to judge for who you are. They don't count. So to Allen, those who accept him for who he is and not just because of the curse, they are the one that he wants to be beside with. Because those people are the one that might have gone through what he did or they are willing to open up to him so that he will not hold the burden alone. People who tried to understand are those who are accepting and have the heart of gold.

All those thought ran through Allen's head had took his realization away from the tears that was falling down his cheeks. Lavi smile as his lover's tears runs down those pale cheeks. Tears, an symbol to say that one's is human and have feelings. Lavi brought his free hand up to Allen's cheeks and wipes away the tears. He can understand his lover's feeling at the moment, losing an eye at a young age can create a lonely past. But to Lavi, Old Bookman accepting enough to take him in and treating him like a son. Having those kind of accident is not an easy thing, at a young age or not, it's still hard to find out you had something foreign happens to you and not having anyone by your side. Leaning forward his lover, Lavi kisses the tears away. It's a price everyone had to pay when they received something that cannot be changed. But to himself and maybe Allen, even without a happy childhood, they had received a greater gift than before. They receive true friends. People that truly accept them as who they are and who are willing to be by their side when needed. People who is willing to share their burden and gaining back the lost happiness from a young age.

Glancing down at the scarred man, Lavi saw that Allen had finally realize that he had been crying and now not holding back the tears and pain that he was holding in. Lavi release the hand he had on Allen's waist and reaches up to stroke the white hair that was covering the scar when the man looks down; Lavi brought his face down to face Allen's. The other was crying but his eyes held happiness in them, something that Lavi loves to see in the man. Leaning forward, he kisses the flush face man's soft lips. Telling the other that he will be alright, that he has someone with him now. Closing his eyes as they kiss, Allen wraps both his arm around Lavi's neck as tears continue to rolls down his cheeks. Lavi wraps his arm around Allen's waist, bring the man toward him. They stays like that for a while, sharing a kiss that held passion, happiness, and hope for the both of them. When they parts, they stares into each other's eyes and held each other as the doves flies away into the sky.

* * *

"Ughh, why are they taking so long? They're 20 freakin' minutes late!" Gokudera's voice rang through the room. The trio, mentioning Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Lambo, are sitting in Yamamoto's room waiting for the suppose-to-be-here-20-minutes-ago exorcists to arrive. The truth, Gokudera already knew the place memorized from roof to basement, but they vote against it to go on their own because it would rise suspicion. The guardians are sent here to be with their boss just because the construction of the HQ is almost done and they are not needed; and Reborn said so.

"Maa, Maa, they probably got the time wrong. Just wait a bit more." Yamamoto said with his cheerful grin on his face. Lambo just sat on the bed and mumbling stuff behind the large lollipop he's consuming. Lambo is now in his early teen and has gotten rid of the tight-cow-suit he used to wear when little; it took some persuading, large amount of candy supply for months, and flying grenades.

"Maybe you should just shut up Stupid Goku." The teen said, earning him a hit in the head by said man. The teen yelp and mumble 'Must…hold…in…' then start crying. Yamamoto try to stop the teen from crying while Gokudera just mumble stuff under his breath.

The trio was wearing the Exorcist uniforms. Gokudera had the one that was similar to Allen, having the top cut short around the upper-mid-thigh, and black with red trims, same with Lambo. Yamamoto was different, he was wearing the long over coat that is similar to Kanda and had his three swords on his belt.

The outfit fits them well and it was comfortable wearing them instead of the tight suit. They were conversing when they heard knocking on the door. Yamamoto stood up and opens the door; he was greet with a red-face scarred man and a grinning red head. Recognizing that they're the exorcists that were supposed to meet them, he smiles.

"And here's out tour guild." He call out to the two that was in the room. He was answered with a 'Finally!' and another yelp. The two exorcists at the door grin embarrassingly as Gokudera walks up behind Yamamoto with Lambo in his tail.

"We're sorry for being late, we…lost track of time." The white hair man said while the red head chuckles, mumbling about forgetting to introduce themselves. The white hair man realize he forgot to do that and apologize again, gaining a groan from Gokudera and a grin from Yamamoto.

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi." The two introduce themselves. Yamamoto glaces at the red head and he could feel Gokudera glaring that the said man. 'So this is the guy that threatens Tsuna.' Yamamoto shake hands with the other two while Gokudera refuse to do so and Lambo was just too occupied with his lollipop to notice anything.

The tour starts. They gave the new people a run through the whole place, telling them that this place is like an enigma if they're not careful. The newcomer doesn't seem to faze by that, no, not at all, they're not even paying attention to the tour! Allen shakes his head slightly, predicting that they might get lost sooner or later. But what Allen didn't know is that each of the new comers knew the place from head to toe, even the occupied boy with curly hair. While they're walking through the hall, Allen whispers to Lavi, asking him why there was so many temporary exorcist and why is there a thing as 'temporary' for a job like an exorcist. From what Allen knew, being an exorcist is a job for life, well until you died that is. Lavi shrugs his shoulders and said. 'I've asked JiJi but he doesn't know much of it either. He said that the temporary exorcists are from another organization and that they're here due to classified reason. I really don't know much of it and if JiJi doesn't know, then I don't either.' Javi has his guesses but seeing a child in these organization kinds of makes him shivers of what they might do to a child. But that is left for another day to debate.

* * *

While they were touring, they bumb into Tsuna. Who was just walking toward the cafeteria for lunch, seeing that the tour took hours. The expression on Tsuna's face when he saw the trio that was trailing behind Allen and Lavi was priceless. Combine confusion, shock, and pissed off to the Brunette's face was enough for Lavi to pissed his pants. It was scary how the boy can have that much expression on his face and not screw up that face! Seeing the shock face of the brunette, adding the scene when Gokudera's mood turns 180 degree, if possible, Yamamoto's grins grew from ear to ear, and Lambo occupation of the lollipop _finally_ ended, the two exorcists slowly back away and leaves the 'excited trio' for Tsuna to handle. Allen, who thought that Gokudera was like another foul mood Kanda had just turns 180 degree on his mood just kinda creeps him out, a lot. And Lavi, who grins a lot, seeing that Yamamoto can grin bigger than him was kinds of a downhill for him so they left the group and go spend their times somewhere more…productive.

* * *

"You know Allen, you could sleep in my room tonight if you want." Lavi suggests when they're walking down the hall, after avoiding the trio and one brunette reunion, hand in hand. Allen looks up at Lavi, who was looking straight. Allen grin then squeeze the other's hand, which result the other gaze to go down to him and Allen smiles.

"You know, maybe I should. Who knows what kinds of books you kept in your room." Allen said in a teasing tone, in which gave Lavi and idea. Lavi made a shock looks as if he realizes something and mumble under his breath, 'shoot, I forgot to hide them…' the release Allen's hand and dash away from the man. Allen stood there with a shocks face and ran after his lover, yelling to the other that he dares to have such thing in his room.

When Lavi 'purposely' got caught by Allen, he laughs and told Allen he was joking. Which made the white hair man blush for being tricked so easily. Lavi laughs and then bent down to peck Allen on the lips. Which turns into a passionate kiss.

When they felt being watch, the parts and saw the golden golem staring at them. Both cheeks went red and they ran after Tim. When the lost the gold golem, they spits up to search for the small thing before it shows the fangirls what it record while looking for its master.

* * *

Lavi stumble across Tsuna's room and heard multiple voices. Lavi guess that Tsuna had brought the trio into his room. Being curious about the temporary exorcists, Lavi placed his ear on the door, seeing if he could catch any brief talking.

"Tenth, the construction is almost….you have….." That was Gokudera's voice, sounds calmer and held lots of respect.

"…but I don't want….another way?" For once Tsuna sounded like he's desperate for something.

"…Tsuna-nii….like us anymore?" The youngest boy sounded sad and Tsuna hastily said no, he press closer to the door.

"But Tsuna, you know we can't stay here for long…" With that, everything went dead silent. Lavi wondered what happen then realizes what was happening. Quickly, he did the only thing he could do. He entered the room next to Tsuna quietly but quickly. Luckily for him, the door was unlocked. Soon after he close the door and locked it, Tsuna's door opens and the brunette looks as if he was about to assassinate whoever was eavesdropping. Not that Lavi knew that he just escape death from a certain brunette, but he sure knew that they were serious about something.

"Tenth, was someone eavesdropping?"

"…no, it might be my imagination." Tsuna's voice was getting lower. Realizing that the brunette was lying, Lavi took out his hammer and ran for the window. He maximizes the hammer and jump out of the room when he heard the door being slam open. He was in time and was sure that Tsuna didn't see his face, uniform, or hair.

"Tenth, is there anybody?' Gokudera asks when he was behind Tsuna and facing the empty room with the windows open. Gokudera 'tsk' when he realized they had been eavesdropped. Tsuna seems calms and shakes his head. Mumbling that they will continue the conversation later. With that, the group went back to their rooms.

Lavi has now landed on the ground safely thanks to his hammer and was thinking about what he had overheard. 'They don't have much time? But for what?'

* * *

Extra:

While Allen was searching for his golem, he miss a corner where Tim was sitting on a rail with Tenpi, sharing the information that he had gain from his master and Tenpi was recording everything with its new HD recorder that Reeve had just upgraded. After the recording, Tenpi mail the video to the fangirls club president.

Momentary, the whole video was being broadcast on every flat-screen TV in the whole Order. Making every girls squeal in excitement and Allen to fall flat on his face.

Extra(2):

Kanda was walking down the hall with an intimidating aura when he saw that video of the Bean Sprout and the Rabbit kissing. Which was adding to his foul mood as he makes a face then continues walking, now more like storming, to Lenalee's room, in searching for the sister-complex brother who he was positive is in his sister's room.

Knocking on Lenalee's door, he heard a 'come in' and enters. He was right; the stupid-for-nothing Komui was there.

"Oh, Kanda, what are you doing here?" Komui asks the samurai and Kanda growl.

"Do you have a mission that I can go to right about…now?" Kanda's deep voice brought chills up the siblings' spine.

"Um…why?" The brother dare asks and Kanda stays quiet, not confessing the reason why he want to go no a mission. Lenelee, being her observant self, notice this then grins. She has her guess on Kanda and she was about to try out her guesses.

"Umm, Kanda, is the reason you want to go to a mission is because of Tsuna." The samurai's face was expressionless but his body ever so slightly stiffens. And being Lenalee, she notices that as well.

"Is it because of that video of Tsuna and Hibari that made you mad? Is that it?" The Chinese woman presses on. Kanda glare at the said woman. She's sharper than she intends to be. With one last push, Lenalee asks.

"Do you maybe have a crush on Tsuna?" With that, Kanda growl and tell the woman that it was none of her business and turns away, crossing his arm and about to leaves when Komui grab him and yell. 'YOU FINALLY LIKE SOMEONE?' Then went his way screaming and dancing in joy. Which disturb Kanda greatly.

"I don't like anyone." Kanda defend quickly, but Komui just ignore the comment and continue singing. Lenalee chuckles when her brother asks Kanda if he wants some advice on how to get the brunette to be his. Lenalee watches as her brother whispered something to Kanda, who was glaring at her brother and about to kill the man. Lenalee smiles, finally Kanda was able to finds someone he likes, even though Kanda was in denial. She was happy for him, truly she was…

Kanda left the room with a black-eye Komui and a chuckling Lenalee after the crazy man just suggest a crazy idea for Kanda.

* * *

Author"s Note!

Omg, I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for…awhile. School, Christmas, New Year, school again, then entering a sport does that to you…. I'M SORRY! *went to cry in a corner in shame* aoinobara..your review motivates me to update. Thank you so much and here's your chappie!

Reviews Reply:

I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: Loled….is that a threat? o.0'' I'm kinda scared of the "HUNGRY EVIL DYING WILL FLAME TONFA WIELDING KAWAI TUBBY(CAT) OF HELL ON U!~" No, really, I'm quite scared…BRING IT ON!

Aoinobara: omg, soooo sooooooooorrrrryry! I fell so ashamed and I thank you for loving this story so! xD you're the light of my fanfics! Loled, corny, I know… ^

ToughLuV: It's okay sis, I know I'm late on the chappie as well. Loled.

Tsunafan: Thank you for loving it, don't worry, I'm a yaoifangirl too! We're not alone in the boat!

Kaggie101: Thanks, I tried on the kiss scene. It was hot. Loled. ME TOO! I REALLY WANT TENPI TO LEARN THE SCHOOL ANTHEM! LOLED, so now Hibird isn't the only know knowing the anthem. Eheheh.

Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! Like a lot!


End file.
